About You Now
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: *WWE AU* All Star Academy, the school just like any other, the same boring schedules, the same prison feeling. Yet what happens when Love is in the air and those who are considered popular fall for those who are classed as weird.
1. Crush

**A/N – _Hi Fellow Readers, this is another WWE School AU. I'm kinda making it up as I go so let me know what you think. And what you would like to see in future chapters. Happy reading. _**

The yellow and orange halls of All Star Academy were once again bustling with activity. Students and teachers alike attempting to get to their destination, without tripping or falling over and hopefully without any embarrassing incidences. AJ Lee walked down the halls amongst the sea of humanity, the sound of her former best friend echoing down the sickly coloured dark halls, the sunlight all but being drowned out by the light grey doors and the never ending flow of students and teachers, the lockers lining each of the walls being the only thing to really light up the dark corridors, the lighting above either being too dim or turned off. For the smaller dark haired teen the sudden betrayal of her former best friend was still fresh in her mind even if the hybrid haired teenager had all but forgotten about her and how their friendship had ended so abruptly.

"Hey pumpkin" came the chipper voice filled with an unmissable English ascent, the raven haired teenager it belonged to appearing next to AJ, while also leaning on her own locker. No doubt waiting for the seconds leading to the bell ringing to put her things in the tin can and retrieve the things necessary to make it through the first few periods of the day. "What's got you so glum. I already miss you psychotic smile" spoke the taller more paler teen, her voice more serious as she ignored the people passing her and looking at her weirdly, instead focusing all her attention on the smaller teenager she had come to call best friend towards the end of their freshman year. AJ on the other hand could only smile slightly upon seeing the English teen appear so worried for her, even how she had been there since they had become friends and only accepted the true AJ rather than some fake plastic version.

"Nothing to worry yourself over Paigey" responded AJ trying her best to put on a small comforting smile for her best friend, only to hear Kaitlyn's laughter closer than it had been before. The Hybrid teenager changing so much over the summer to the point even the New Jersey native didn't recognise her any more. Gone was anything original about her, now she was all about a face full of make up, the latest fashion and going on dates with the hottest guys around the school. "Just can't seem to shake the memory of Kaitlyn's betrayal that's all" continued the smaller teenager as she put her books into the metal locker that was supposed to be her own personal storage space for the next few years. She had decorated it with a few things, a photo of Paige and herself along with a few stickers here and there. "We got Volleyball with Lita right?" asked the smaller dark haired teen, watching as the dread appeared on Paige's features, confirming to AJ the sport both girls almost hated was the one they would be spending the first periods of the day doing. Just as the New Jersey Native could still see the shadow of the bruise on the paler teenager's cheek from where she had been hit with the ball the last time.

"I think the guys are with us this time. Something to do with the timetable being all over the place" utter the English native, remembering when Aleister and Finn had talked about it the day before. As normal they were hidden at the back of JBL's history class, next to her if only to keep her company in one of the only classes where she was separated from her bestie. The group at the top of the social standing always scattered around the classroom and babbling on about the latest make up, fashion or celebrity news or in the case of the guys it was normally something to do with who they were dating or the latest rumours or embarrassing incident to have taken place. AJ could only nod wondering how many times they would be hit with the volleyballs this time. Just as she wondered if it would be the talk of the school for the next week or so if it happened in front of the boys of the year rather than just the girls.

"You mean to say we all have to deal with watching Daniel and Brie play tonsils hockey for an hour and a half" muttered AJ remembering when she had previously dated the teenager who had become synonymous with the goat inferiority complex. She could only sigh to herself when the taller raven haired teen nodded in response, clearly not looking forward to the sickening showcase of affection or the never ending jabs that came from the younger Bella twin. It was almost as if she enjoyed tormenting others over the school romance they didn't have, just another thing she could compare herself to. "Was that just me or did Seth Freakin Rollins just check you out …. again" whispered AJ noticing how the resident smart-ass and one of the three more popular boys in the school had looked her best friend over almost as if he was trying to memorise every little detail about her. Paige just rolled her eyes before linking arms with the slightly smaller girl and skipping down to the girls locker room, both having their sports gear in the draw string gym bag each carried on their backs. Neither particularly caring for the weird looks or snide comments others sent their way, instead they amerced themselves in it.

"Checking Paige out again?" asked Roman, his rhetorical question only receiving the death glare from the teenage boy it was directed towards, his voice already booming off the sickly coloured walls, no doubt being heard by those who stood the furthest side of the corridor, the whispering and gossip already predictable for the rest of the day. "I don't know what you see in her. She's weird not like us. Probably be better off choosing someone from Brie's group" continued the Samoan teen, his long dark hair tied back in small man bun at the base of his skull, just as he happily ignore the looks he was receiving from both of those he called best friends. Even Nikki Bella gave him an odd look as she walked past casually ignoring the junior year student she had once believed to be her perfect man, just as she could still recall how they had broke up over the summer holidays and how devastated she was.

"I say go for it" commented Nikki, happy to give someone the confidence boost, she personally would love to see one of her closest friends in Paige find some sort of happiness since she was almost invisible to pretty much everyone in the school, despite her standout appearance. "Oh and Roman. Paige isn't weird, she's one of a kind" continued the older Bella twin, correcting the Samoan teen before walking away with a small smile on her lips, hearing Dean chuckle to her words as she did so. She could also see others in the same social class as Roman looking on completely gobsmacked someone had stood up for another who was considered low down on the social ladder, some of them clapping where as others looked on with amusement.

"I agree with Fearless" cheekily pointed out Dean, his hair already looking as if he had been in a fight, despite it being the first few minutes of the school day. He could still remember when he had bumped into his own girlfriend in Renee for the first time. The blond had opened her locker door just seconds before he ran past, resulting in him smacking into the metal door and falling to the floor with a headache and a slightly bloody nose. She had helped him up and apologised, yet it was her shinning smile that had drawn his attention to her, she didn't seem to mind he had unintentionally given her a fright. "Renee seems to know Paige, maybe I can get some Intel for you" added the shaggy haired teenager, his blue eyes beaming with mischief as they always did yet his cheeky smile showing he truly cared for his best friend and was willing to help him in whatever way he could. Even if that meant setting him up on a blind date as he had done with Roman and Rosa, even how the Latina teenager would all but throw her heeled shoes at the Samoan wherever she seen him.

"How am I supposed to ask her out?" asked Seth unsure how he was going to ask the girl he had found himself crushing on. In a way he struggled to understand it, their freshman year the previous year he had hardly even noticed she was there, yet something over the holidays had changed to the point she was the first girl in the school he was attracted to, every time he seen her his heart rate would rapidly speed up like he had just ran a marathon, just as he couldn't take his eyes off her, every time another spoke ill of her or attempted to hurt her for some joke, he felt the need to defend and protect her. "Roman happily pointed out were two different social standings. We're popular and she's considered weird" quickly added the two toned teenager as he began to walk with Dean and Roman down to the changing rooms, wondering what the day would hold in terms of sports lessons, he wondered what they would be doing since everyone had been reminded by Booker and Lita all would be in the shared sports class until Vince could sort the timetables out.

"Doesn't she and AJ have protectors?" asked Roman, reminding both of the slightly younger teenagers he was still there even when he was being unusually quiet. He could remember Daniel coming face to face with one of them or mentioning it after his nasty break up with AJ. The Samoan unaware Punk was walking behind him, Corey Grave also there both of them looking on with amusement especially when they knew whom Roman was referring to. "Remember Daniel had a run in with them last year after he broke with AJ" uttered the Samoan wondering if either Seth or Dean were taking a blind bit of notice, he was still yet to work out who the pair were, especially when he couldn't recall seeing either of them around until Daniel mentioned them.

"They're names are Aleister and Finn" cheerfully mentioned Bray as he walked passed the group, Eric Rowan and Luke Harper almost silently following behind, Luke as normal with a far away look in his eyes where as Eric one again hid behind his mask, creeping anyone who dared to look at him out. Although most debated whether he did that for the fun of it or to force others to think twice before annoying him. "If you think Paige and AJ are weird Roman, what exactly do you think of me, Luke and Eric?" asked the teen who had once joked he aspired to be a creepy cult leader, the way he spoke in riddles just to confuse other students and teachers alike being one of the reasons why so many steered clear of him and his two followers. It was at this point Roman turned around only to see Punk almost mincing his every move with an amused smile on his lips, Corey chuckling, clearly finding the actions of his friend entertaining. Both boys ignoring the look Roman sent their way as if they didn't see it.

"Wait Aleister Black and Finn Balor?" asked Seth, recognising the names of both boys, he had most periods of the day with them and Paige, noticing how both kept her company when AJ wasn't around. The only periods he was sure it was just Paige on her own was Art, IT and Music, yet he had every one of them with her, hence why he had picked up on the little things no one else noticed. Bray could only nod in response, confirming the two teenagers were the ones the two toned boy thought. "No wonder why Daniel stopped dead in his tracks. They're friends with the bad boys of the school, they can put Randy Orton and Batista to shame" he continued showing he was aware of who the pair were and just how extreme they could be when it come to looking out for others they seen as friends. Just as he was sure all could remember the encounter Randy and Batista had with the pair just before the holidays, the now junior year students had been put to shame easily by the duo.

"The Devil and the Demon King" muttered Luke just loud enough for those around him to hear, Corey soon looked to Punk both knowing the two had likely earnt their nicknames, as most around the school had. Nikki Cross had become known as the Twisted Sister, where as Paige herself was the Anti-Dive due to being the opposite of everything Brie and her group of girls stood for, Dean had gained the nickname of the Lunatic due to some of his crazy actions, no one dared to nickname AJ or call her crazy, her screeching attack on Brie the year before had made many think twice. Seth on the other hand had become known as the Architect much like Corey was known as the Saviour of Misbehaviour.

"Hey Seth I'll make you a deal" called Punk from behind, noticing how the two toned teenager turned to face him while walking backwards, Dean directing him so he didn't crash into anyone or anything. "You ask out the resident Anti-Diva and I'll do the same with AJ" he continued wondering what other nicknames would make themselves known this year, since most of them had changed throughout the summer holiday. Seth thought about it for a sew seconds before nodding to the offer, feeling slightly more relived he wouldn't be alone going through it and also generally happy to know someone had a schoolboy crush on AJ Lee. "Oh goody maybe we can plan what we're gonna say to them in Science while Dean and Corey come up with some wildly mischeivous plan to torment Daniel's group" continued Punk before entering the boys changing room, noticing both whom had been previously mentioned were already in the locker room, both sat in the corner filled with shadows, Bray and his two loyal followers close by them, almost if it was the corner they went to been unseen in until they wanted to be seen by others. Daniel also in there, ECIII, Bobby Roode, Elias, Andrade and Baron also there, muttering amongst themselves as they normally would, the odd occasion when they would look up to see who entered. As they did when Sheamus entered bobbing away to the music he was listening to while ignore the glare Daniel was happy to send his way. Kofi, Xavier and Big E also there, huddled together as they normally were.

"Alright listen up" called Booker T, his voice loud enough to be heard over music and chattering alike, the tiled walls and floor helping to elevate his voice and gain the attention of those who had a habit of ignoring those with authority. "As I reminded you on Friday. We'll be doing joint classes with the girls until the timetable is amended. So myself and Lita came up with each lesson with both in mind. So all lesson from now on will be something both can do" announced Booker, hearing the heavy sighs from each of them there, Drew McIntyre being one of the only ones to realise their favourite activity wouldn't be changing, especially when he knew the girls could be just as tough and willing to try something different or at least some of them were. "Come and get ready, the girls are waiting in the sports hall" finished the boys sports coach, a stern look on his features as he did so, opening the door to the little office/changing room he had ready to lock away the phones and other valuable things his students may have. Knowing some of them would feel safer since the freshman year students would be using the changing room for the second period.

"Well that's dodge ball out" spoke Daniel, not bothering to keep his comment to himself. Kevin could only look over from his spot with Sami, both seeing Andrade nodding away in agreement. Much like Ali stood near the much taller Drew both clearly thinking the same thing, the others on the other hand seemed more than happy to ignore the comment and Daniel in general. "So who's getting showered today?" asked the man who was for all intense and purposes the leader of the Jocks in the sophomore year. Hunter being the head of his own year, both teenagers often butting heads since the school year had began eight weeks before hand. Seth, Dean and Punk could only look at each other, attempting to keep their snide comments to themselves, especially when they knew for sure Cross would be happy to give the boys a lesson or two on how to really play dodge ball.

"Come on man. We all know your girl and her friends will be running from the ball but that doesn't mean the rest will" spoke Jimmy, a smile on his lips especially when he knew Naomi actually looked forward to the chance at playing the game. Much like he was sure others were, he couldn't imagine all the girls running away from the ball and screaming they had broken a nail or two or messed up their hair. "I know for sure Bliss will give as good as she gets not to mention Lacey has it out for Baron as of late" continued the Samoan teenager, hearing his twin chuckling from his side. No doubt from the mental image of Bliss flinging the ball with all her strength back at one of the boys, a sweet smile on her lips as she did so and tightening her pig tails shortly after. Just as he was sure Lacey would focus in on Baron until either one of them was eliminated.

"Not to mention Cross, Paige and AJ. Fearless too. We all know Cross could kick are asses and especially yours Daniel and Andrade. Pretty sure the others three will take the chance to bash a few of us with the balls given to them" chimed Jey, adding his opinion in there, noticing the terror to appear in Bobby's eyes, clearly having realised if Dodge Ball was on the table then Fearless would take her opportunity to get even for his tormenting remarks towards her since returning to school. Miz sat near by laughing to himself, hearing that of Bray both having found something said amusing, Aleister and Finn sat in the shadows with a smile on their lips, knowing the two they had all but become the protectors off would be more than happy to participate in the normal warm up game. It wasn't long before Booker directed them to the sports hall, noticing most of them had opted for jogging trousers rather than the standard shorts. He himself had a pair of dark coloured jogging trousers on, a hoodie as well with the school logo on and the word coach written across his back in big bold white lettering. He knew Lita and the girls class were already waiting for them, no doubt having done their warm ups, now being ready for the first day of the shared sports classes.


	2. Weekend Plans

Booker T lead the group of Sophomore boys over to the sports hall, Lita already waiting at the glass doors, her red hair up in a mess ponytail as her outfit comprised of joggers and a random Team Xtreme tank top suggested she was ready to get the joint class started. The girls chattering could be heard from inside the hall, each of them already waiting on the bleachers, filled with curiosity each of the teenage girls there more for what they would be doing and how the joint lesson was going to work. It was no secret the boys lesson was far more rougher that what the girls were used to, despite volleyball causing several injuries over the years. The boys soon filed into the large sports hall, the sight of the girls in either shorts, joggers, t-shirts or sports bras hitting them as it did how they were spread out across the bleachers in their own little groups. Those in Brie's group near the bottom where they could be seen and heard above everyone else.

Dean could only smirk to himself upon seeing his girlfriend near the top of the bleachers with Paige, AJ and Nikki Bella. Finn and Aleister wasting little time getting to the group of four girls, almost as if they were bent on making sure no one got close enough to hurt them. Daniel and his group deciding to sit near the group of teenage girls his own girlfriend was apart of, far away from his normal target of torment in her identical twin. Seth, Dean and Roman opting to sit with Punk, Kevin and Sami just in front of the four girls at the top, turning their attention to the two who were head of the sports department. Almost waiting for an explanation on what they were going to be doing since the equipment out suggested they would be doing something together rather than the run of the mill activities.

"Alright listen up" loudly shouted Lita knowing the group of girls who believed they were all it would continue on with their conversations on the latest celebrity news or rumours, just as she suspected it would be worse now their male counterparts were also there. "That means you lot at the front need to shut up" added the tough but fair sport coach, her expression told each of them, she wasn't in the mood for the attitude they would normally offer her in response, instead it clearly said she was expecting them to listen as their complaints later in the week or lesson would only fall on deaf ears and serve to annoy others who had paid attention when they were called to. "Until the time table is sorted, you lot will be sharing classes and activities. So that means swim class, outdoors and all sports. Today will be kicking off with Dodge ball" explained Lita, hearing the sighs when she told them they would be sharing all sports classes together as well as the cheers from the boys to hear they would be playing dodge ball, although she could also see the sheer terror on the features of the girls to learn what they would be doing.

"The rules are as follows" called Booker, like Lita his voice echoing around the large brick room, the sheer quietness of it making his voice boom even louder than before. "We'll be playing with foam balls to prevent you boys causing any injuries. The first round will be boys vs girls, then two captains will be chosen at random. Boys your not allowed to target the girls breast or butts, girls no targeting the guys junk. Once your hit with the ball return to the bleachers until the game is over" spoke Booker making sure to making clear where they couldn't aim, just as he could see the way some of the boys shared a look upon being told they weren't allowed to use the balls to hit the girls in certain areas. Yet he could have sworn some of the girls had sent each other a mischeivous look that could outmatch that of Dean or any of the other pranksters of the year. "Everyone on the court" finished the boys sport coach, watching as each got down from the bleachers and how the girls suddenly become rather self conscious about their appearance now they were officially in class with the boys.

No more than a few seconds later seen the boys on the left side of the court while the girls were in their own little huddle on the right, clearly trying to figure out a game plan and how to get over the self confident issues that had arisen for them. Each of them moved to a specific position, watching closely as Lita threw six balls to each side and how Booker got ready with the whistle, waiting for six members of each team to pick up the balls, noticing quickly when Tamina threw a ball to both Paige and AJ before grabbing one herself, going into a guard position shortly after. The boys on the other hand had a completely different starting strategy, their heavy hitters in Daniel, Braun, Kevin, Roman, Luke Gallows and Drew all having the balls and standing in a line with only a few baps between them showing the other boys behind them. Upon the whistle being blown the game began, the red, black and white foam balls flying everywhere, the girls being smart and waiting for the boys to throw all theirs, Drew and Kevin being the only two to realise and holding on to the foam ball with a smile upon noticing the girls were more game wise than originally thought.

Brie soon launched her ball, watching as it bounced off Jinder's head, the laughter could be heard shortly after, as the taller student seemed confused until Booker told him he had been eliminated. Asuka too threw hers, aiming at her fellow Japanese student in Shinsuke, although she missed since he just managed to dodge the ball thanks to warning from Sami. Both balls were quickly collected by the boys, with Daniel quickly launching one back aiming at either of those he seen as low in the social grade, frustrated when it missed all four girls he had been targetting, made worse when he turned upon hearing someone call his name, only to be met with a soft ball smacking him in the face, AJ Lee happily waving at her ex and freely admitting she had been the one to throw it. Brie's loud shouting could be heard seconds later as a ball hit her knee, appearing to have been thrown by Corey who seemed happy to take out the younger Bella twin.

Baron on the other hand was handed a ball by Kevin, with the warning not to ignore the rules. The teenager known for ignoring things he didn't like, just as he had made his destain of shared sports class with the girls known to everyone within earshot. The teen known as the lone wolf thrown a ball and hitting Kaitlyn on the side of the head, seeing her shocked expression as she had clearly been distracted talking to Eva and Maryse, although the taller blond had the sense to move out the way when she heard someone shout ball. Tamina on the other hand decided to show the lone wolf what happened when you messed with the girls, Paige and AJ quickly noticing and silent warned the two who had almost protected them for the last year or so, watching with amusement as the Samoan teenager launched the ball she held at Baron, the other teen stepped back to avoid the ball only to topple over when the ball hit his lower legs and landed where he was going to stand. Tamina of course with a victorious grin on her lips, a chuckle escaped her when another ball flew past her, this time hitting an unsuspecting AJ Styles, Paige soon doing her own little victory dance and dodging the ball Aleister threw her way.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be good at this?" asked Carmella, being flanked by AJ, Nikki and Paige. A sweet smile on her lips as she seen the way the boys looked at each other only to realise the girls outnumbered them. She soon ducked when Dean threw a ball her way, Punk doing the same with AJ only to hit Mandy in the face much to the amusement of Natalya stood close by. Naomi too seeing the funny side of it and the irony. Seth on the other hand noticing Tamina and Natalya were acting as the power of the team so threw his ball at the Hart, watching as she smiled none the less and left the court to rejoin the others, already forgetting about her self conscious issue as had the other girls, they just radiated confidence despite it being something neither had really done before. It wasn't long before Tamina eliminated Luke Harper and Bray with a single shot laughing as an almost pimble effect happened when the ball bounced off each of them.

Karl soon threw his own one, hitting Renee on the shoulder, much like Corey just managed to hit Tamina, Shinsuke and Asuka on the other hand eliminated each other, almost as if they had scarified themselves to eliminate the other team's threats. Paige and AJ soon threw their ball, making it seem like they were going to target Sami and Kevin only to instead aim and successfully eliminate Aleister and Finn, the sweet and innocent smiles on their lips as they waved at their friends, seeing the feigned hurt expressions they sent back in response. Nikki soon took out Corey while dodging the ball Miz launched, noticing how Paige and AJ were tormenting the boys who so often forgot they were even in the school. Just as she watched Maryse catch the ball Paige tossed her way, the blond quickly targetting Miz while Ember did the same with Braun, Drew however almost ran into the ball thrown at him by Lacey. The sassy teenager with a victorious smile on her lips, while ignore the raven haired girl she seemed to despise so much.

"What!" screeched Lacey when Roman managed to hit her with the ball, bringing it down to a four on three situation, the three girls of Nikki, Paige and AJ however having nine of the twelve balls in their area, something they seemed to realise, all three soon looked at each other and nodded all aiming at the same person and knowing the teen who had been nicknamed Lunatic wouldn't be able to dodge three balls at the same time, the shaggy haired teen soon bowing before returning to the bleachers, happily taking a seat next to Renee and watching as his close friends tried to work out what to do with the three petite girls that opposed them. AJ not giving them time as she hit Seth with one of the other balls she had quickly realising he was the brains behind the plan, much like Roman eliminated Paige the teenage girl only smiling mischeviously as she left the court, being careful to miss Kaitlyn's outstretched hand and Lacey's legs.

The raven haired teenager happily watching the rest of the match, how AJ seemed to be targetting Roman almost as if she was avoiding Punk much like Nikki was doing the same. Nikki being successful as Punk jumped to miss the first ball she threw only to be struck with the one that followed, where as Roman took the opportunity handed to him and eliminated AJ from the game, almost terrified of her response, although she only smiled and skipped off the court like nothing would faze her or pop the bubble she had created around herself. The much smaller girl happily joining her best friend on the stands while also noticing Seth sitting behind her with Punk and Dean all three watching the last two in the game with intrigue. Almost finding it ironic how they managed to eliminate each other to end the game in a rare draw. The rest of the lesson continued on more or less the same, Punk and Brie becoming the team captains with Punk making sure to pick Paige, AJ and Nikki for his team along with a few others he knew he could trust, he watched as those who wanted to protect them always managed to move them from the path of the balls thrown, especially when they were changed from the foam one to the normal ones used in dodge ball.

The bell to signal break soon echoed around the large school building that made up All Star Academy, those who patiently waited in the cold tiled changing rooms, were set free by the sport coaches. Those who were considered popular being the first out the door to either try and avoid detention or unleash their own brand on torment on some unfortunate student. Daniel and Brie no doubt heading to the canteen in order to collar those who didn't have a vegetarian diet and share their opinion of how cruel they were being to animals and the planet in general. Seth, Dean, Roman and Punk however choosing to walk around the school until they reached the detention hall at which Roman said his goodbyes for the time being opting to serve his detention sentence rather than make it longer as he had made the mistake of doing the year before.

"So what are you two going to do about your crushes?" asked Dean continuing to walk around the brick building parents called a school but students called a prison. "You know other than boarder line stalk them" added the shaggy haired teenager, his sarcastic comment not going unnoticed as evident by the unamused expression on the features of those he had called friends for a while, he knew Seth and Punk had near enough gone through school together. His cheeky smile remained unmoved as he attempted to hold back his amusement as he could particularly see the cogs in their heads turning and steam escaping from their ears as they tried to think what to do. Like Seth, Punk had every period with his crush, often times he would be close by her and be tempted to punch Daniel for his attitude towards the smaller girl, much like he could see all AJ wanted to do when it come to Brie's tormenting ways was to jump over the table and give her a taste of her own lesson.

"Think Roman will ever admit he likes Nikki?" countered Punk, showing he had noticed how the Samoan teen had avoiding hitting Nikki during the sports periods and all but yanked her out the way when he own twin sister threw a hard ball at her with the intention of causing some injury. Nobody could understand why Brie allowed her boyfriend to torment her twin sister or why she joined in, often times had Nikki been reduced to tears thanks to something her sister had done. All of it starting after the nasty break up with John Cena just before the summer holidays. "Feel sorry for Nikki to be honest but at least she has Paige and AJ. Don't think anyone with a brain would annoy them on purpose" added the teenager who thought he was wiser in the dating area than others. After all he had dated some of the older students including one that was now a senior.

"The cinema's" spoke Seth almost as if he didn't hear a single word Punk had spoken, he soon noticed the odd looks his fellow friends were giving him, at which point he realised he had spoken out loud rather than mentally to himself. "Oh the answer to Dean's question. Take Paige to the cinema, you know once I convince her this isn't some sort of mean joke to hurt her" explained the two toned teenager, showing he had been thinking what to do and recognising the challenge that came with it. He knew it would be difficult to show her he was serious about pursuing a relationship with her, just as it would be just as hard to get her and others to see past the social grading Daniel and Brie had set, he was classed as a popular girl where as she was classed as a weirdo. "How'd you ask Renee?" asked Seth curious to know how that happened, since it was near enough the same situation although the blond barely listened to any of the insults, often times putting her middle finger up at the would be tormentors and walking away with a smile on her lips.

"She asked me" responded Dean, revealing the blond teenager he happily dated had actually summed up enough confidence and courage to ask him out rather than the other way around. He had often wondered what things would have been like if they had gone traditional and he asked her. "She asked me during maths, a little note. Been together ever since" explained the lunatic, revealing what class and how the relationship had started, his smile only grew upon seeing the expression both Seth and Punk had written on their features, it evidently clear both believed he had broken all social rules Daniel and Brie had attempted to enforce on everyone when it fact it was the blond he dated who said screw the rules and followed her hearts desires.

"How about a double date?" asked Punk shaking his head before looking over to Seth in the middle of the three as they walked around the school, noticing Aleister and Corey just up ahead signalling in their own way both girls and likely Nikki were close by. "Make it more comfortable for both girls, knowing they have each other there" continued the rule breaking teenager, he often found it easy to ask the opposite gender out on dates, yet with AJ it was different, he was nervous even afraid of being rejected by her. Much like he could guess Seth fear the same thing, as well as Paige believing all of it was part of some twisted joke to make a fool out of her, as so many had tried before.

"And first you have to convince them, you're not going to do as Bobby and Elias tried" spoke Aleister not bothering to sugar coat what he was thinking or pretend he hadn't noticed how Seth and Punk acted around the two girls. The Dutch teenager had a stern look on his features as he all but stared a hole through the two boys, watching as both moved around uncomfortably. "You made it obvious in sports class this morning, to the point Daniel and Brie's lot noticed" continued the teenager considered to be one of the many bad boys of the school and often one who found himself in trouble some way or another. He watched with Corey as it dawned on the two teenagers in question how Daniel would likely use it against them and to hurt the girls worse than normal.

"Come on Aleister, if Punk, Seth and Roman hurt the three girls then you can kick they're asses all over the football pitch and school. Hell I'll even help you" spoke Corey, showing he too had noticed Roman's almost obsession with Nikki, just as he showed he was willing to allow the pair of love sick teenagers in front of him, a chance at finding happiness but would act to help Aleister if they were hurt. "The girls, Renee included are on the bleachers watching the cheerleaders attempt their latest routine" added the other bad boy and friend to the small group of three, he knew Carmella would happily help when it come to kicking the asses of anyone who attempted to hurt those she seen as friend, despite the fact she was quite popular she was still level headed and preferred being with those who were themselves rather than fakers. He knew what the girls were doing on the bleachers although he highly suspected the cheerleaders didn't. Brie as normal probably not even noticing her identical twin and her small group of friends were even there, waiting for a mistake to happen, if only for the entertainment and proof those who were popular and cheerleaders weren't as perfect as they made themselves out to be.

"Looks like you girls have visitors" muttered Finn, watching as the small group of boys appeared on the platform area near the pitch, two of them looking nervous and making sure to keep out of camera shot upon noticing Carmella with her phone out, appearing to be waiting for the inevitable mistake. Aleister trailing behind the boys almost as if he was preventing them from escaping, Renee on the other hand getting up only to jog over to her boyfriend, more than happy to be pulled in a gentle hug. Where as the others settled for just waving, Carmella sending a sinister smile Corey's way like she already had the footage she was after, concocting a plan for how she could use it to force Brie and her minions to leave her small group of girl friends alone instead of targetting them for endless and pointless torment again.

"Do you girls want to come on a group outing to the cinema's Friday night?" asked Dean, being the first to mention Seth's idea for a date but doing it as a friendly group outing, if only so his close friends could show those they were crushing over they didn't mean any harm and were serious about any romantic relationship that may come from the friendly outings. "Paige gets to choose the film" added the lunatic watching as the girl in question turned her head to face him, a suspicious look in her eyes although she didn't say a word, instead she looked behind him to Seth, showing she was well aware of his little crush yet also showing her uneasiness when it come to the situation, almost as if she had never been in it before. AJ too seemed suspicious although she seemed to be oblivious why she was being asked along or the crush in which Punk had on her, almost as if she had closed her heart off to the world after having it shattered by Daniel the year before.

"You got my word girls no suspicious activity" uttered Corey, backing up his friends by showing he was willing to do anything to see the girls happy, just as he knew why Dean had suggested a group outing. Correctly guessing the girls would be uncomfortable with a sudden date especially when they struggled to trust those who so clearly liked them in a way that was more than a friend. Their desire was obvious, that being what scared Paige. "Me and Carmella will be there as will Finn and Aleister. Along with their mystery partners" added the Saviour of Misbehaviour almost as if he was trying to convince the girls to go, watching as Paige nodded silently before returning her attention to the cheerleading practice, just in time to see Kaitlyn and Eva all but face plant the grass following their missed landing. The chuckle to escape her and Nikki suggesting they had both been waiting to see that since the school year had began.

"You do know Aleister's girlfriend isn't a mystery right?" asked Nikki revealing she, Paige and AJ knew the identity of the teenager who had grabbed Aleister's attention and so far refused to let go. The girl in question was one anyone would avoid for fear of what she would do to them, having been suspended the year before for almost biting an older student's ear off and laughing about it when she was asked why. Although it soon became clear when security footage was reviewed. Nikki could only smile when Aleister suddenly had a look of concern on his features, much to the amusement of the others, clearly making it obvious he had been under the impression no one had noticed. "Ah don't worry, I think you and Cross make a cute psychotic couple" complimented the oldest Bella twin, showing she was supportive of her friends going through high school romances much like they were supportive of her. A smile come to her lips when she remembered how each of them around her had taken her in after her nasty heartbreak, when her sister had abandoned her they appeared, almost as if they were waiting in the shadows like guardian angels.

"Like Finn and Becky being the adorable Irish Connection couple" continued AJ, also showing Finn hadn't been as careful as he thought he had been, the fiery Irish girl had made it clear she didn't like certain people. Her monumental falling out with Charlotte the year before showed her temper and not suffering fools lightly attitude, Bayley and Sasha too fell out with Charlotte more for how the so called Blond Queen had treated them for months before hand, all so she could get rid of them and start a romance with Andrade. "Come on Finn we all love Becky too. Seeing her kick Charlotte's ass was the most entertaining thing last year other than Paige opening a can of whoop arse on Elias and the whole thing with Cross" finished the smallest teen in the group, noticing how Paige had yet to utter a word since the boys arrived, even how neither Punk or Seth had said anything almost like the two boys were trying to suss Paige out or she was trying to understand the vibes she was receiving off the pair.

"Why do you boys just join us permanently?" asked Renee, showing she really did want her sweetheart to be around more often, much like she was sure Carmella wanted with Corey, plus she knew it would give the three single girls a chance to better assess the motives of those who so clearly had a crush on them, although Renee could also see Seth appeared to have more than a little crush on her raven haired friend, just as the teenage girl in question had also noticed. "So everyone up for the cinema's on Friday?" added the blond noticing the awkward silence when she asked her first question, she was however relieved to see the rest of her small group nod to the question, just as she noticed the cheerleaders begin to notice they were there, with Carmella casually getting up to go and talk to them, almost as if she was a friend of theirs late for some social event.

"Anyone else relegated to the Homecoming committee?" mumbled Paige, knowing at least one other in the group would have been put on the committee as some sort of punishment, she had lost count how many times Michelle had put her on them knowing she would suffer more with them than she would with ordinary detention, it was either that or she just enjoyed the help Paige gave when she was forced to be there. When she looked around she could see the way some of the boys looked at each other, almost as if they felt for her. Especially when she would be stuck with Brie and her friends who normally had fun with the Homecoming committee stuff. The raven haired teen could feel the awkward tension between the small group, that alone giving her an uneasy feeling again to the point she began to fidget with her leather jacket and avoid eye contact with others around her.

"Yeah I got put on there last week by Hunter as some weird way to punish Daniel" responded Seth, remembering when Daniel had been shouting No to everything during one of Hunter's lessons, the much older man had quickly gotten fed up with the childish behaviour and assigned Seth to the committee as some backwards way of getting revenge. "He also banned Daniel from the committee so its just the other goons and the screaming girls over there" continued the two toned teenager, as if on cue Brie screamed out, Carmella walked away with a proud bounce in her step clearly having shown them the video she had, or did something with it. No more than a few seconds later, the phones of those in the group on the bleachers went off signalling a message, the video Carmella had recorded being sent to everyone around the school.

"And the first part of Revenge For Nikki is done" proudly announced Carmella showing she had gotten fed up with how Brie had been treating her twin sister since the horrible break up before the summer. "Your twin maybe a bitch but we're all here for you Fearless. Speak of which you lot coming to my pool party this weekend?" added the blond teenager, her long hair in a ponytail, proudly showing her features to the school body, as well as changing the subject to the party she was throwing that weekend, she had originally intended to throw it for the girls but had instead decided to make it a little group thing. "Might as well get the whole see each other in swim suits over with now. Plus I'm sure you girls would love to push the guys in the pool" finished Carmella showing she would rather get the whole embarrassment with the swim ware over and done with, she could only smile when the others nodded, ignoring Brie, Kaitlyn and Eva's foul language and pitiful insults directed her way. Instead she just flipped them off before returning to the conversation at hand and enjoying what remained of the first break of the school day.


	3. Fun Outing

"Popcorn?" asked Corey as the group walked over to the confessionary stand in the cinema. True to their word Paige had chosen the film they would be watching, avoiding all romance films. Instead choosing an action film she knew all would enjoy. "Ice-blasts all around" added Corey knowing all to well Cross and AJ would be a giggling mess by the end of the film but thought it would be worth it to see Punk's reaction, just as he knew there was a chance Paige to would be a little more wilder than normal from the drink. The teen known as the Saviour of Misbehaviour knew all to well some of them liked different snacks, with help from Aleister he had quickly learnt neither Cross nor Paige liked popcorn but enjoyed the sweet treats offered. Much like AJ preferred her popcorn with extra butter and caramel on.

"Ooh Ice-blasts" cheerfully responded Paige as she looked through the selection of sweets and pick 'N' mix in order to find what she wanted, knowing she had to be quick as the film would be starting soon, Cross quickly spotting her favourite sweets in chocolate cover raisins and all but jumping around like a child, much to the confusion of the cashier and the amusement of those she was with. The raven haired girl soon picked out the gummy snakes, being slightly surprised to see them there, but glad none the less. She soon paid for her sweets and drink before waiting to the side, knowing Roman was still slightly uncomfortable about it maybe even more so than she and AJ were. "I promise we don't bite …. much" commented Paige when she joined Roman, if only to ease him slightly, this was the first time they were going anywhere as a group of friends before Carmella's pool party the next day, something each had agreed to attend, just as the girls agreed to the weekend long slumber party.

"Its true we don't, more likely to get Cross in your lap than one of using biting you" continued Nikki as she joined the pair, a feeling of happiness taking over her. Especially when she knew Brie would assume she would be spending the night alone again as she did most weekends, instead she would be at the cinema in the first group outing. "Or Becky giving you the evils for making way too much noise but other than that you'll be fine" added the oldest Bella twin, noticing her sister walk through the doors with her own group and the boys, some of them just nodding in polite to see others they knew where as Brie herself looked almost disgusted to see her older twin out appearing to enjoy herself. She watched as Carmella joined the group along side Corey and Dean, Seth following along shortly after along with Renee, Aleister on the other hand happy to ignore the group he had determined to be useless and annoying.

"Are you lot going to stare at us all night?" asked Becky, her comment almost dripping with sarcasm, as she watched her former best friend turn to Andrade and whisper something to him. Brie on the other hand just turned away without uttering a single word and walking towards the ticket counter, almost attempting to guess what film her sister would be watching, if only so she and her group could be in the same screen and make noise and distract them from enjoying themselves. "Everyone know their pairs?" continued the fiery teenager, knowing the couples would be paired together as would the potentially ones, she watched as each nodded before looking or pointing to their pairs, well also sending a group chat suggesting they should wait for Brie and her group to enter their screen before they go to theirs, if only to prevent the friendly outing being ruined.

"I got to admit, I'm looking for to the girl bonding at the slumber party" utter AJ, revealing why all the girls had been dropped off by Carmella's farther, all of them had met there to drop of their clothes and other things ready for the girl time they would be sharing. The taller blond could only smile and nod, reassured her idea wasn't in-vain and the girls were actually looking forward to it, she had given her parents the heads up when it come to those she had invited over, this being the first she had actually had people to stay over, other times she politely rejected the idea on knowing they weren't her real friends as she felt the group surrounding her were. "And to the pool party tomorrow, which reminds me you boys make any disturbing sounds or uncomfortable moves, I'm gonna throw you head first into the pool" laughed the smallest teen, a bright smile on her lips upon seeing how serious the boys had taken her playful threat, with the exception of Aleister and Finn who knew she was joking.

"Picture?" asked Carmella, wanting to get the first group photo as she had a gut feeling it was going to be a permanent fixture around the school. She could see the hope Renee had about her boyfriend joining them permanently much like she could see Corey also hoped for it, almost like he wanted to see a merger between two very different groups, if only to spend more time with his girlfriend and others he seen as real friends, the teen known as the saviour of misbehaviour was well aware there was plenty of possibilities with the small group. The tall blond could only smile more when the group gathered around her, the girls with cheerful smiles on their lips as they looked into the camera, the small group of boys smirking behind or in the case of Aleister staring at the camera in a sinister way while also placing a small kiss to the side of Cross's head. "That's cute I'm so keeping this" commented Carmella when she looked at it, happily showing her companions for the evening seeing how some could only nod as if silently asking for it to be sent to them.

"Hey look Brie its your twin sister" came the silence breaking voice of Daniel, his hair done neatly as if he was on a date or preparing to annoy cinema goers with his normal tactics. Nikki on the other hand didn't either bother sparing him the time or look in his direction instead she kept her focus on her friends, noticing quickly how Roman had tensed up almost like he was trying to reframe from doing something. "Hold on Dean, Seth, Roman what are you doing here with a bunch of losers? You said you had other plans for tonight" asked the confused normally loud mouthed teenager, Brie coming to stand at his side, her short dress showing off her legs and her skinny figure. She too seemed confused as to what the three popular boys were doing with those who were of moderate popularity and the bottom of the social standing. Much like the memory of what Carmella had done earlier in the week was still fresh in her memory as she was sure it would be with Kaitlyn and Eva too.

"These are our plans for tonight" responded Roman in an attempt to keep his voice neutral and to keep his brewing anger under control, he soon moved to stand in front of Nikki when he noticed Brie with something in her hand, no doubt something she would throw at her older twin under the pretence she had tripped and accidentality let go of the item in which she held. "We made plans earlier in the week for a group outing, plus its way more fun standing here with them than it is actually doing anything with you lot" finished the Samoan teen showing for the first time what he truly thought of the combined groups across from him, he soon turned carefully linking arms with Nikki and leading her away sending her a reassuring smile much like he did with Paige and AJ if only to show he wasn't going to turn on them or this wasn't all apart of some elaborate joke to hurt one or all of them.

"Come on lets go find our seats before the films starts" muttered Aleister, opting to give Cross a piggy back ride to the screen room they were in, deciding it was best to ignore the other group and their antics as best they could and hope they wouldn't be watching the same film, although he doubted it especially when they knew from Nikki it was normally Daniel and Brie to choose what the group went to watch, the film they had chosen in Spiderman: Far From Home not on their ideal list or any of their film lists. The teenager nicknamed the Devil soon looked back to see Carmella and Corey carrying the popcorn and drinks for the leading couple, where as he seen Dean and Renee walking slightly ahead with Roman and Nikki. Seth and Punk on the other hand walked slowly, trailing behind the others as the opted to stay close to the girls they had been paired with for the small trip.

"Eh I can't believe those three would hang out with a bunch of losers over us" spoke Eva, her disdain for the three boys choosing the group who were made up of a bunch of weirdos made clear. Miz on the other hand could only look to his girlfriend in Maryse and roll his eyes, wondering how the red head even got on the good side of Brie. "Oh well guess we can look forward to the pool party tomorrow" added the dyed red haired teen, she knew Brie was throwing it expecting her sister to be the butt of jokes again as she was for all parties the younger Bella twin threw, the girl unaware her sister wouldn't be back until Sunday morning after her weekend slumber party and friendly pool party at Carmella's.

"I'm more confused about what Roman said" commented Kaitlyn as she looked at what was available on the confessionary stand and the drink menu, she wouldn't admit it but seeing her former bestie turned enemy out with one of those she had a crush on brought about the feelings of jealousy and hatred, especially when she seen how her crush looked over at AJ with the pure admiration in his eyes and a genuine smile on his lips. "He said it was more fun standing there with them than its ever been with us. I mean come on we're like the most fun people in the year" added the hybrid haired teenager, soon following her group of friends into one of the rooms, a smile upon her features upon seeing they had chosen Once Upon A Time In Hollywood, a film she was well aware both Brie and Daniel wanted to see.

"So you guys about the pool party" nervously started Brie as she moved her hair to the side and out of her face, the worry in her eyes about how her friends were going to react to the news was clear to see. "Mum said I couldn't have a party because I've been acting unfairly towards Nikki" continued the ring lead of the girls group, she soon found her seat and sat down not caring if someone else had reserved the seat before hand. In her eyes the she had paid to see the film so she could sit wherever she desired while watching it. "Plus she said neither Nikki or JJ will be there" finished the younger Bella twin a whining tone in her voice as she did so, clearly finding her mother telling her no because of something she had done unfair. She hated being told she had to behave and adjust her attitude towards her annoying older twin. After all she was the popular twin so in the eyes of herself and some of her friends she should be able to do what she wants.

"That's so unfair. I mean we've been planning this pool party for weeks" replied Eva instantly adding her opinion into the situation. She could remember the party the Bella's threw last year, everyone who was something in the school and year was there. Back when Nikki was considered one of the cool kids and dating one of the hottest guys in the school. Yet now the older twin was considered a weirdo and often found herself to be a target of Daniel and her own identical twin. "What if we have the party at another's place. Mella doesn't live that far from you, maybe she could host it and you just attend it" quickly suggested the red head noticing the way Maryse shook her head slightly as if knowing something the other teen girls surrounding her didn't. Yet the beautiful blond didn't utter a word instead she opted to watch the trailers of upcoming or currently in cinema films, looking over to Miz every now and again.

"That would mean that gross jerk Corey will be there as well" commented Kaitlyn, not hiding her opinion on Corey, she often found him weird compared to others who found themselves dating a member of the cheerleading squad, although Carmella was sitting that season out due to an injury she had sustained during the holidays. "Plus she's always rejected the idea in the past" added the hybrid haired teen noticing Brie tapping away at her phone clearly typing out a message to shoot of to Carmella. Brie soon turned her attention to the others around her and smiled, wondering how Kaitlyn could be dating Dolph Ziggler and not show a slight bit of interest in what he was doing, the teenager in question had been fiddling with his phone non stop since he arrived at the cinema. Yet Kaitlyn barely even noticed let alone said a single world about it. The pair acted more like friends rather than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"She said she's already got plans for a pool party but her dad said she can only have a max of eleven friends over" quietly muttered Brie as she read the response from the popular blond she had sent a message to, beginning to wonder which eleven friends she would choose for the party she had arranged. "I asked her which friends she's gonna choose, I mean its a no brainier and all but still gotta ask" added the younger Bella twin suddenly more interested in the pool party than the actual film she and Daniel had picked for their groups to watch. "She said the people she made plans to spend the weekend with and she's sending a picture through in a sec" added Brie as if she was the only one receiving the text messages, almost forgetting Carmella was part of the cheerleader group chat. Her curiosity soon turned to outright rage when she seen who had been invited to the party, noticing her twin sister in Nikki there along with the others who Mella had been spotted at the cinema with.

"Fair play to her. Its nice to see someone try and get to know them" spoke Miz when Maryse showed him the picture with a smile on her lips, she had often been the one to throw a spanner in to Brie's torment plans towards her identical twin when Carmella wasn't. Much like Miz was often the voice of reason on Daniel's part and always went back to make sure Nikki was okay after Daniel seen his plans to hurt or embarrass her through. "What between goat face and Brie mode over there its a wonder more people don't try and get to know them" added the dark haired teenager as he ignored the looks being sent his way, it wasn't long before he pulled out his own phone, quickly shooting a message to Carmella in a single chat so the other members of the group couldn't see what he asked, a smile appearing on his lips when she responded to which he whispered something to Maryse watching as she nodded. Both getting up without a word but sending a message via the group chat so not to disturb the film goers.

"So where are we really going?" asked Maryse curious as she knew he had been texting someone, a brighting smile appearing on his lips as he quickly skipped over to ticket counter and got two tickets to another movie, Miz soon showed her the tickets soon enough watching as confusion crossed over her features while he lead her to the screen he knew the others they were going to be visiting would be. "Spiderman: Far From Home, well anything is better than listening to those lot complain" uttered the beautiful blond teen, she had often wondered why they couldn't just accept how things were and move on like everyone else, instead they often tried to change it and make sure no one in their year gained more popularity than them. Yet it appeared as if they would have rivals for the popularity even if those to gain it didn't appear to be interested by the lime light they were likely to get.

"Carmella is in here with the group she sent the picture of, she asked the others and they're okay if we join them. Paige and AJ mainly, for obvious reasons they are pretty weary of popular kids" explained Miz, revealing he had asked Carmella if it was okay to join, seeing if what Roman said was true, "pPus I'm always up for supporting friends, Seth, Roman and Dean should be free to express how they feel without being judged by everyone. And I'm willing to bet those girls could be on anyone's wave length" finished Miz before opening the door, noticing it was quiet besides the hyper giggling at the back, the cinema being unusually empty for the film being shown. A small smile instantly appeared on Maryse's features to which she lead the way up to the area the group was located, noticing how each of the girls had someone next to them, she soon took a seat next to Seth since he was at the end, her smile only getting bigger upon hearing Cross giggle more.

"Can we join you at school?" asked Miz being bold with his move but noticing Maryse already seemed comfortable with the girls despite one of them being the constant target of torment, two being classed as anti-social, another two being on the avoid like hell list and the other being classed as popular. Paige soon looked over to Seth with uncertainty, clearly not being sure what to do with the situation, much like it was clear AJ was feeling the same in the uncomfortable situation. Corey soon looked over to Carmella, knowing in a way she and himself were the little leaders of the group, although he personally thought all of them were equal and should have a say in what they do.

"Why do you join us tomorrow at the pool party? If its okay with Carmella" spoke Paige after she had a wordless conversation with AJ. Aleister and Finn could only look at each other with a smirk upon their lips upon seeing the two girls they had been protective of finally gain some confidence. Carmella nodded to the idea, almost in shock that Paige had been the one to come up with the idea, although the teenager with a massive crush on the raven haired teen seemed almost proud, he soon offered her one of the sweets he had got, having noticed she had declined the offer of popcorn from Punk earlier. Corey could only send a small wink over to Seth, knowing the dark haired teenager would be protective of the girl to his left. Much like he was sure all of the boys would be protective of the girls they were with, even if a few of them were more than capable of looking after themselves.

"Sure, that would be great. Beats sitting around at Eva's or Kaitlyn's listen to them plan to torment someone else over the next school week" replied Maryse, a smile on her lips upon being invited to the party and quickly realised the select amount of people to attend was just an excuse to stop Brie and the others going, clearly Carmella was trying to do a small bounding session with the group of people she had chosen to call her friends. "I'll meet you there" added the blond French-Canadian student, suddenly looking forward to the weekend and getting to know some of them, she knew although Kaitlyn and Eva called Corey a gross jerk he was actually a hopeless romantic when it come to Carmella, often times walking Carmella to her classes even if that meant he would be late. He no doubt already had plans for Valentine's day and ideas for Christmas presents for his beloved Carmella.

**~ Pool Party ~ **

Maryse and Miz arrived at Carmella's house, a small smile on their lips upon seeing the cars outside, parked on the side of the street. The laughter from those already at the party clear to hear as the duo walked to the back gate, there they seen Carmella herself sitting on a sun bed with Corey near by, Roman was in the pool almost goading one of the girls in although it was unsure who he was actually talking to or where the others in the group they would be spending the party with were. Both Maryse and Miz had a small bag with their swim gear in, just as they could hear the music playing.

"What are you two standing out here for?" asked Seth as he walked around the pair, showing he had arrived after them and observed the pair nervously trying to work out how they were going to enter the garden where the pool party was. He soon held the metal gate open for them, looking around when he heard a loud splashing sound, only to see AJ on the pool ledge with a victorious smile on her lips, Finn looking confused although Becky was congratulating the smaller woman, clearly showing she was aware it was likely AJ going through with her playful threat from the day before. "Hey Mella, is there anywhere I can get changed?" greeted the dark haired teen as he followed Miz and Maryse down the small alley down the side of the house, the tall blond nodded before pointing to the area to the side, where to outdoor toilets were located.

"Maybe you can convince Paige to come out" commented Becky from her spot at pool side, her feet in the warmed clear water, the sunlight making it appear as if there was treasure at the bottom. "She's being a bit awkward about the bikini, even when Aleister said she could throw him in the pool when he got here, even Roman made the same offer" explained the fiery haired teen as she was happy to show off her figure in the green bikini she wore. Just as AJ was causally walking about in her purple and red one as if she had been around the group plenty of times before in the swimming costume. Carmella of course radiating confidence in her blue bikini, where as Cross happily expressed her amusement in her odd mix and match bikini. The boys of course happily walking around in their swimming shorts and the occasional one wearing a tank top too, not quite finding the confidence to walk around topless.

"Paige if I have to come and get you then I'm jumping in the pool while holding on to you" came the dooming yet soft voice of Aleister, his hair tied back although he knew it wouldn't stay that way if Cross had anything to do with it. Miz could only chuckle at how the boys who had become like protectors were also there to help in confidence boosting. "Or maybe if we send Seth in there you would willingly come out" cheekily added the Dutch teenager, chuckling when he only received the response of bite me from the raven haired girl who had cooped herself away in the small stall. Seth soon held his hands up as if surrendering to Aleister when the smaller teenager looked in his general direction. "I'll get her you can jump in the pool with her" finished the teenager as he watched Seth nod following exiting the area Carmella had directed him into change.

"Wow Roman was right, it is way more entertaining with all of you" spoke Miz reminding people he was there with Maryse, he soon spotted Roman nodding to him with a smile as if finally being thankful someone who was also as popular seen the alternative group for who they truly were. He and Maryse soon watched the scene with Paige unfold, how Aleister casually walked back out from the changing area with the raven haired teen dressed in her black bikini, the teenager appearing more amused by the act that terrified, upon reaching Seth, the Dutch teen did as promised and allowed the other dark haired teen to take hold of her before jumping in the pool. "You can kill him later Paige, I'll help" added Miz before he walked into the changing area to get changing into his swimwear. Maryse having already returned in her red one piece.

"So is this going to be a permanent group?" asked Maryse, her voice filled with her unmissable ascent as she looked around at all the different pairs and potential ones. A smile coming to her lips upon seeing Dean sitting on a sunbed with Renee laying across his legs, both enjoying the sun. Roman was content on racing Nikki to see who was faster at swimming from one side of the pool to the other, Seth on the other hand helped Paige up to the side of the pool opting to stay close by her. Aleister had opted to throw Cross in the pool although he was soon pushed in by Paige. Finn soon pulled Becky into the pool as well where as Corey was content on sharing a sun bed with Carmella, spending what remained of the weekend with her under the parasol

"I'm up for it" spoke Roman revealing he would be more than happy to leave those who were considered popular behind and join those permanently if they would have him. "After yesterday night and getting to know everyone. Getting to tell Nikki here the truth I'm more than happy to be part of the group we all make. Who cares what Daniel and Brie think" continued Roman in between his gasps for breath as he realised he lost the small race to Nikki. Just as he spotted the look both Punk and Seth sent his way, clearly none the wiser he had told the older Bella twin that he liked her and would work to gain her trust, much as he hoped she would accept he wasn't going to hurt her, instead he had the intention of treating her with respect and how any girl dreamt for a boy to be with them.

"Sure why not" responded AJ, showing she trusted those who surrounded her, even if some of them came from the same group as her former bestie turned enemy and the same group who often targetted the oldest Bella for torment and unfair treatment. "Would be nice to stick it to Daniel and Brie more by disrupting their perfect school life like they do to everyone else" continued the smaller teen, showing she hated Daniel for what he had done to her and the girl he was now dating, more for how she acted towards people than the jealousy people were convinced were there. She personally thought they made a good couple and a pair that could burn in hell for all she cared. She soon smiled when she noticed Seth jump up on to the ledge of the pool to sit at Paige's side, being careful not to splash her with the water although he doubted if she would mind all that much.

"Will be a good and much needed change to me, plus it will be nice to see some of the couples bouncing around the school" added Seth when he accepted the towel Paige held out for him although she knew the sun would do a good enough job at drying him off. The mental image of Finn and Becky coursing some sort of havoc against Brie and Daniel clear to imagine as was that of Aleister all but chasing Cross around the school in an attempt to stir her clear of any trouble she might get up to in her hyper haze. Just as he could imagine what Punk and AJ would be like should the smaller teen open her heart and realise Punk was interested in her, he didn't appear to have eyes or time for anyone else but her. He wondered if Miz and Maryse had seen it and had silently hoped for those who had found themselves attracted to others outside of the group they were apart of.

"I'm sending a text to Daniel right now informing him I wont joining them on Monday" uttered Miz with sincerity in his voice, he knew although classed as popular Roman, Dean and Seth weren't actually friends with Daniel, if anything they ignored him, much like Carmella wasn't actually friends with Brie, often times undermining the other more controlling teen. Although it did amuse other around to see Daniel attempt to get the attention of the three boys who made it their personal mission to ignore and forget pretty much anything he said and argue back when they seen what he was doing as wrong, not that the teen seen it as he often believed he was above the rules. Even Carmella had done all in her power to get Brie to see the error of her ways before Nikki completely ignored her sister both at home and at school.

"So what's next in Vengeance for Nikki?" asked Paige her question directed towards the blond on the sunbeds. To which the teen in question sat up and pulled down her sunglasses slightly to peak over the top of them at the bigger group. She loved the idea of them willing to help her teach Nikki's tormentors a lesson. "You know since Brie is now a celebrity for her amazingly epic falls and fails around the school" continued the raven haired teen her feet still dangling in the pool although Carmella was wondering if the black haired teen realised she was almost leaning against Seth to her side. The blond could only smile, noticing all the self-conscious issues she had before was now gone, almost as if those around her and the immature ways of the boys had helped her gain confidence and be comfortable in her own skin.

"Oh I was thinking time to make Daniel famous for all the wrong reasons" replied Carmella, knowing the teenager who had become a thorn in everyone's side at break and lunch would be easy to wind up and force into doing something he would only do when he lost his temper. "He annoys everyone about not being vegetarians and constantly reminds them that he's in a relationship with Brie. So why not use it against him" added the blond teen as she attempted to catch some rays before jumping in the pool for the planned game of water volleyball. The beach balls already blown up and waiting to be used as the net only had to be pulled across and assembled ready for the few rounds they would be playing, all those attending the small party already aware of the planned game and the cost of both winning and losing.


	4. Sadistic Intentions

Sunday morning soon rolled around for the group. Those who had stayed the night at Carmella's could only wonder what the following day would bring when all of them entered the school together as a group for the first time. Maryse had been optimistic about it, insisting it would be a new and welcome change, a group who weren't afraid to stand up to the tyrannical rules of Brie and Daniel. Although the could guess it would take long for the pair known as Beauty and the Goat to start putting their minds to break the group up, no doubt while showing their narsastic tendencies and making it all about themselves in the process. Miz was sure Daniel's two most loyal dogs in Zack Ryder and Mike Bennett would be around somewhere to help as would Kaitlyn and Eva for Brie.

Just as planned Nikki returned home that afternoon, her younger brother in JJ being the first to greet her as was her mum, Brie in the background only send her a dirty look, having been grounded for the last two days due to her behaviour and inability to follow house rules. The younger twin being filled with jealously as her sister had gotten to go and have a fun weekend with friends, although she had found herself questioning what friends, her only friends were Paige and AJ with Aleister and Finn acting more like creepy body guards than people you would spend the weekend with. Brie listened as her mum asked if Nikki had fun over the last couple of days, hearing the response of yes and explaining how the cinema's was like a bounding trip as the pool party the following day was a way to get used to each other before the swimming classes in school, yet the slumber party on the first night was getting to know all the girls better and the following night was just about spending time together before returning to school the following day. After that the older twin put her things in the wash as she had been instructed to and returned her bedroom to put her shoes and toiletries away.

"What were your really doing?" questioned Brie, walking into Nikki's room as if she owned it and without a second thought on whether she should knock or not. Nikki was lying in the middle of her bed happily typing away at her laptop, music playing although it was the normal pop music she would normal play but rock or metal music, to which Brie closed the laptop lid down with as much force as possible. Not caring if she broke the screen or hurt her identical twin. "I asked you a question, so why not be a big girl and answer it" added the younger of the twins, surprised when Nikki merely scoffed and got off the bed, walking from her room with Brie hot on her tail, the younger twin determined to find the answer to her question where as Nikki was just as determined to not care.

"With friends. You seen us at the cinema Friday night. There was a slumber party that night then a pool party the following day before the last part of a sleepover before coming back here" casually responded Nikki looking to her phone when bells sounded signalling a notification. A bright smile coming to her lips to see Maryse and Miz had followed her on social media and tagged her in several photos taken over the last few days. "Don't tell me you're jealous because you got your arse grounded" muttered Nikki before walking down the stairs, hearing Brie following her as if her answer wasn't what she wanted to hear. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she turned towards the kitchen where her mum was, a smile on her lips as she hugged JJ again and gave the family dog some fuss. Already guessing Brie had something planned out to torment her more than she normally did, JJ too had seen Brie's selfish spoilt brat side and often said he hated it.

"Mum can I go out tomorrow after school. Its Kaitlyn's birthday and she really wants me to go to her little party" asked Brie, watching as her mum looked up from the preparations she was making for dinner, the pork already in the oven as was the vegetarian option for Brie. The look of almost annoyance on her features as she watched Brie push JJ out of the way so she could stand in front of Nikki like she wanted to make sure her twin was forgotten about as she always did. Cathy on the other hand merely shook her head no, expecting the tantrum that was to follow, hearing Brie groan in annoyance shortly after, she soon turned around to put the veg in the steamer, before giving JJ the things to set the table.

"You said it was Kaitlyn's birthday party last month when you wanted to go out on a school night. So you're answer is no plus you clearly haven't learnt your lesson of treating your siblings with respect" responded Cathy catching her youngest daughter out in the lie she was attempting to get past and showing she was far more vigalent than Brie thought she was. "Nikki, you're uncle came over and installed the lock on your bedroom door and did the same for JJ, that way both of you get privacy and stop Brie from waltzing in whenever she wants" added the mother of three seeing how her oldest daughter merely nodded and heard the woohoo to escape JJ upon hearing Brie could no longer intrude in his bedroom.

"Thanks mum" responded Nikki, before retrieving the cutlery from the draw and helping JJ set the table, she noticed how Brie was now placed next to their mum where as herself and JJ were the opposite side of the table so neither could be kicked her the wooden furniture by their sister or be the victim of her immature behaviour. Brie on the other hand could only start to complain, first she had to spend the entire weekend looking after JJ while Nikki got to have fun with her so called friends, then she can't go out on the planned Monday night and now her siblings have locks on their doors. To her it was wildly unfair, if anyone should be allowed to have fun on the weekend and have a lock on their door to preserve privacy then it was her. The older Bella twin soon returned to get the four tumbler glasses with the silver cherries printed on them, giving JJ the jug of orange juice they normally had to accompany any meal.

Following the meal Nikki happily returned to her room, almost in excitement about the next day at school, pictures on social media already showing what the small group of friends could be like and already had comments from other students. Daniel of course commenting demanding those who were classed as popular to return to their own social class instead mixing with the lowest of the low. Kaitlyn too responding if only to body shame her former best friend which only received a video of herself being posted to YouTube of her taunting freshmen year students about the way they looked and one sparing no curtsy to tell her what they truly thought of her.

"You know its never going to last right" commented Brie, walking into her twins room without knocking as she normally did, the lack of respect there as was the planet sized chip on her shoulder. "Face the truth Nikki, six members of the group are popular sooner or later they're gonna realise it was a big mistake hanging around with a bunch of weirdos and losers. They're going to come right back where they belong with me and Daniel" explained the younger twin when Nikki could only give her the confused look, a bright smile on her lips as she did so, once again acting as if she was the centre of everyone's universe. Nikki on the other hand could only smile before turning her laptop screen around to reveal the group chat, the unimpressed looks being sent Brie's way almost making her laugh.

"Is she playing limbo again?" asked Cross putting her eye right against the camera while her unmissable laugh could be heard through the speaker system. Those who often hung around with Cross smiling as they knew it was the start of a creative insult. "How much lower can she go" cheerfully added Cross listening as Miz happily congratulated her on it and showed he was serious about leaving the group and going with the group he had joined for the pool party and sleepover. Just seeing how protective Roman had become of Nikki proved to him how much he truly cared for her. Much like he could see Paige was warming to the idea of Seth being around her even when she was still weary about it. Yet all knew Punk had a long road ahead of him, since AJ had closed her heart off it was near impossible for her to see the signs Punk was often sending her way.

"I can't believe you lot have control of homecoming this year. Its going to be a disaster" muttered Brie in response, the dread she felt about not being in control of something so important being what made her resent her sister even more. Knowing her twin was one who controlled what happened with the event even when things could end up so bad. "Come on a bunch of weirdos like you, its going to be anything but amazing" added the younger twin before noticing Nikki had come to stand beside her, something she was beginning to question as she knew the group would clearly be able to tell which was her and which was Nikki. Just as she noticed her comments had gone unheard like they had purposely ignored her to continued on with their conversation like she wasn't even in the room.

"Aleister are you at Paige's?" asked Nikki, noticing the pair seemed to have the same or similar background, her suspicions were proven correct when both turned their laptops to the side to show each other. "No one picked you up again Aleister?" asked the older twin, showing she had listened during the last sleepover, the Dutch teen could only nod and chuckle when Paige instead pulled funny faces at him, suggesting he was often staying with her family instead of it being an odd occasion thing. Brie on the other hand appeared intrigued by what she was hearing almost as if she was concocting plans to use the newly learnt information against the group in some way. "Don't even think about it" muttered Nikki looking directly at her twin, showing she was well aware what the expression on her features meant. Much like she was well aware if she tried it then she would get what she deserved.

"If you do then I wont have any problems about giving you more than you bargained for. I'm sure Cross would help me" spoke Becky, a sweet smile on her lips as her eyes gave off a dangerous look. The younger Bella twin soon stomped off, decided her own group of friends would be way more interesting to talk to than those she now classed as a bunch of losers. The group of soon continued on with their chat, with Nikki returning to her position on the bed and smiling as she turned the laptop to face her, Roman sending her text messages via her mobile like it was their own private chat. Brie on the other and quickly sent a request for a group chat with her own group of friends minus those who were involved with her sister's group chat, she had to share the information with her group while she still remembered it much like she knew it could be used as ammo to get Miz, Maryse, Carmella, Seth, Dean and Roman back into their ranks again.

"Hey, you know you said we needed some sort of ammo against Nikki and her band of freaks" spoke Brie when Daniel's face popped up on her screen, a sweet smile appearing on her lips once she had finished and began to catch her breath again. "Well I think I have some when its comes to Aleister and Roman" continued Brie as the others appeared on the chat too. She had made sure to close her bedroom door but knew her mum or brother could come in at any second. Kaitlyn seemed pleased with the idea much like Lacey appeared to not care, instead she was happy attempting to reorganise her closet while listening to the conversation at hand.

"So we have something on AJ since we all know she still pines for Daniel there, got something on Miz and Maryse too and now we have something on Aleister and Roman, what about the others?" muttered Kaitlyn, loving how they were gaining dirt on the group. Nikki she knew would be difficult since she refused to open up to her twin sister any more and the others in the group would be near impossible to get information on. Becky and Cross most students stayed clear off since they're reputation far succeeded them. Paige on the other hand didn't care for the tormenting, resulting in most giving up either than or her only reaction to them was the middle finger and a rather hard kick to the groin for the boys. Seth and Dean on the other hand didn't really care to share anything with the others, especially Dean who had never invited anyone to his place. Where as Finn was more than happy to be classed as creepy much like Corey was more than happy to be shrouded in mystery where as Carmella had made everything about herself knowledge to the student body so no one could use it against her.

"So what did you learn?" asked Daniel, Zack and Mike appearing just as interested as he was, much like Kaitlyn and Eva also appeared to what to know what was going on. Both girls appearing more hungry for the gossip they were about to be told. Where as Daniel clearly had ideas on what he was about to learn, maybe it was something world ending to the two teenagers in question or something that could destroy their entire school and social life in seconds. He hoped whatever it was they could use to no end and make the lives of both almost torturous although he doubted whether that was a good idea when it come to Aleister, the guy was known to be unpredictable, especially when he had kicked Daniel along with Mike and Zack in the head at some point the previous year, Bray just happened to be there filming the entire thing.

"Aleister he appear to live with Paige, Nikki mentioned no one had picked him up from the sleepover" responded Brie, happily divulging the information she had learnt and seeing the way Kaitlyn looked at her, a sadistic smile on her lips as she did so. Almost like she knew that could be used in the future some way. "As for our dear Roman. He has a crush on my sister, been texting her most of the night and even told her he had a crush on her over the weekend" revealed the dark haired teenager, a proud smile on her lips upon revealing the Samoan teen had fallen for her twin sister. Much like she could see the look Daniel had plastered on his features, like he had just received the ammo needed to bring Roman down and hurt Nikki far more than he had in the past, with Brie's help they could completely break Nikki Bella. He hoped his girlfriend would be able to get more ammo on the group so they could use it to tear the group apart and trap each of them in a specially laid out plan to hurt and embarrass them in front of the entire student body.

"I have a way we can catch little miss Anti-Diva" muttered Kaitlyn showing she had been thinking of way to catch each of them off guard. Much like she knew her idea would be boarder line cruel and would most likely result in a year long detention. "It involves her being homecoming queen" added the hybrid haired teenager, showing she had thought about it for a fair time, and clearly hated the raven haired girl for befriending her former bestie instead of leaving the situation. "To teach her to stay out of what doesn't concern her, when she is crowned homecoming queen, pull a Carrie and cover her in something. Someone films it and posts it to social media. Then we will see who's laughing then" finished the two toned teenager as she smiled evilly, seeing the others nodding to her plan, although she knew there had to be a little more planning like how they were going to get Paige of all people to become homecoming queen without someone suspecting they were up to something.

"Don't you even think about" came a voice from behind Brie, the dark haired teen turned around to see her mother at her bedroom door with her arms crossed over her chest and a furious look plastered on her features. She wasted little time in getting over to her teenage daughter, her anger growing as she did. "Brianna I raised you to be a polite and respectful young lady. Not the disrespectful and disgraceful spoilt brat you've become" added the mother of three as she reached over to take her youngest daughter's phone, tablet and picked up her laptop, hearing Brie's protests as she did so. "If you're going to act like a child Brianna then I'll treat you like one. Bullying other students of your school hurting your own twin to the point she doesn't want to live under the same roof. I'm ashamed of you. These are staying with me until you showed me you've learnt your lesson and changed" scolded Cathy as she left the room and ended the chat with the group, noticing JJ and Nikki had been drawn to the shouting.

Brie soon stormed out of her room, attempting to beg her mother to give her electronics back under the false promise she would change, much like she had done before. Yet this time was different, her mother was truly angry with her as evidence by the expression on her ageing features and the argument that broke down between them. Resulting in Brie being grounded for the rest of the school term, Brie once again shouting it was unfair and her siblings should be grounded too. Not that it helped in any way, instead she was politely told neither Nikki nor JJ had done anything to result in being grounded.

"Let me in" shouted Brie when she reacted her sisters bedroom door, she was about to storm in there and demand something but had instead been met with the door being shut and locked, almost like Nikki knew what was to come. The sound of Nikki continuing on with her own group chat faintly heard through the wooden door where as the rock music was the most clear thing she could hear. She soon began to bang rapidly and continuously on the door that had her sister's name in shiny letters. "For god sake Nikki stop being a bitch and let me in" shouted Brie again, her anger clear to hear in her voice as was the frustration things weren't going her way, instead of getting off scotch free she had been grounded by her mother and had her electronics confiscated. "Nikki I need to talk to you" finished the younger of the twins, quickly realising she was being ignored although refusing to acknowledge what she had done to get such a cold shoulder from the person she was supposed to be closest with.

The younger of the Bella twins soon stormed back into her own room, making sure to shout she hated everyone in the house before slamming the door shut with as much force she could muster. Soon retrieving the notepad and pen stashed on her desk and writing the names of those in the group she would now focus all of her hatred and anger towards, quickly writing down something she could do to them, including the idea Kaitlyn had to embarrass Paige in front of the entire year. As well as breaking her sister's heart and spirit, using Roman to do, although she doubted the Samoan would be smart enough to see what she was doing in time to do anything about it. Cross she knew she had to tread carefully much like she knew she had to do with Becky in case they retaliated far worse than she could imagine. A smile appearing on her lips as she thought of what to do to each member and how she could make them regret they didn't just stay invincible in the first place. It was only when writing possible ideas down did she finally remember something she had heard Aleister and Paige say to each other at the start of the school year.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Brie was walking with Eva and Kaitlyn around the school since Brian and his followers were in detention again thanks to the Hunter in the year above him giving them detention with his student leader power. They had been talking about how AJ seemed to ignore everything Kaitlyn had tried to do and even how Finn had been there to stop the hybrid haired teen on several occasions allowing Paige to walk the smaller brunette away from the scene and destroy any tormenting plan Kaitlyn had in play that day. As they walked around the pitch where the bleachers were, their conversation was interrupted by the sudden and sharp laughter of AJ, the girls looked up to see Finn and Aleister attempting to recreate the famous Titanic scene ahead of history class focusing on the unsinkable ship. _

"_I knew that would put a smile on my sister from another mister lips again" muttered Aleister, barely auditable to the three girls below, Maryse not there having decided to help Miz in the break club for freshman students, opting to be a helping hand to the new students of the school rather than a hinderer to them. Nikki could also be heard laughing at the small attempt both boys had made to cheer the three up. Daniel having been close to bringing Paige to tears in the class before break, although she had thankfully held them back and refused to give him the satisfaction he was obviously looking for. Although she had been tempted to use a text book to smack him across the face when he started to mess with her hair. Just as she had purposely dropped the heaviest study book on his fingers in response to his constant torment, a smile on her lips when he started to swear and gotten given a detention for his use of language. _

"_I guess my brother from another mother, knows me too well" came the unmissable yet barely auditable voice of Paige, the English ascent being what had given it away, that and her normal laughter. The remaining four around also chuckling, where as Carmella pointed out the three girls were there and listening to what was happening. Brie of course been informed by Daniel that Paige had retaliated against him and was close to breaking his fingers. Something she didn't take to kindly to. The younger Bella twin soon picked up a rock at the bottom of the bleachers, whispering suspiciously to both Kaitlyn and Eva before launching the rock at the group half way up the stands. A smile stretching over her lips when she heard one of the four girls yell ow. As well as seen how both Finn and Aleister looked at each other, both of them attempting to guard the girls, watching as Dean, Seth and Roman entered the pitch area and spotted the three girls throwing rocks and the two making their way down the stands towards them. Much like they had spotted Cross near by almost like she was waiting for her chance to strike. _

"_For fuck sake" spoke Nikki her voice raised as she stood in front of her twin sister, anger and frustration being the only emotions to be sparkling in her eyes. "For once in your life act your god damn age instead of like a pathetic dim witted bitch. New flash for you twinny. You're not the centre of everyone's world, you never have been and never will be. Half of this school think your a stuck up bitch and the other half don't know who you are" added the older Bella twin, reaching the end of her tether when it come to holding back her pent up anger towards her sister and those she once called friends. "As for you Eva, the guys only hang around you because they know your dumb and easy. Just like Kaitlyn there, any respect she had she lost when she turned on AJ and help Daniel and Brie. All three of your are backstabbing trash" finished Nikki, her voice still raised, satisfied when she watched the smiles be wiped of her sister and her lapdogs lips. Just to add insult to injury she happily swung her right hand across Eva's face in retaliation for the rumours she had started. _

_**~ End of Flashback ~ **_

"They live together" muttered Brie when it hit her, Aleister most likely lived with Paige's family permanently or they were really close friends who had grown up together. A bright smile returning to her lips as she thought of the ways she could use that to ruin the budding relationship between Paige and Seth as well as the well established one between Aleister and Cross. Unaware the small group she was trying to break up already knew of the circumstances when it come to the Dutch teenager much like Dean had opened up about his home life for the first time outside of Roman and Seth. Thankful when he wasn't judged for what his life was like outside of school and why he was always in agreement to do group activities. Brie soon began to make a list of all the things she would need to pull of the things she now had planned, knowing if one idea failed then their would be countless other that would eventually cause a rift and successfully hurt the intended targets, completely unaware the group of teenagers wouldn't just stand there and be her targets or be her subjects of entertainment when she tormented them.


	5. Together

Monday soon rolled around, with it came the first school day since the group had decided to spend the day together during the free periods, breaks and lunch. Sports class would also be there since once again it would be the first two periods of the day. The actual activities being a surprise for those who would be participating as Lita and Booker had been sure not to let any details slip about what they had planned other than it would require groups. Plans Daniel and Brie had been making for the last day or so were ready to be put in motion, both could already imagine the endless pain and torment it would cause to those they were intending to hurt the most, unaware of the consequences they would be facing for such plans nor were they aware of the retribution those who would stand up for those victimised had in motion.

"Everyone ready for this?" asked Miz as the newest group in the social standing stood together near the school gates. The black paint almost giving off a feeling of perfection. A smile taking its place on his lips as he looked around the formed group. How Cross was standing next to Aleister, bouncing due to her normal excitement being too much to contain. Paige stood the other side of the Dutch teen, almost dreading what the day would bring in terms of what Brie and her lap dogs would do this time, much like she knew the torment would only get worse now and probably more often. AJ herself showed her psychotic smile, ready for the challenge that awaited although she was more than happy to break the rules Brie had put in place for the girls, much like Becky stood next to Finn nodding as if to answer the question asked. Nikki's expression on the other hand resembled the same dread Paige had, where as Maryse expressed her confidence through her posture much like Carmella and Renee did as they all stood with each other, almost ignoring other students in the own year group who happened to send weird looks their way.

"Might as well get going. The weird looks we keep getting are both amusing and annoying" uttered Aleister as he picked up his bag and began walking towards the large school building, almost goading Cross and Paige to follow him when he turned back to see if anyone was following behind. "Don't make me come back there" called the Dutch teen, watching as AJ took hold of her besties hand and began to skip with her towards the building, quickly going back to her normal status quo and ignoring anyone who sought to hurt her and her friends although she knew she wouldn't be ignored much longer and the lime light would soon be on the newest group as would the gossip. Becky soon shrugged her shoulders before walking with Cross and Renee, Carmella and Nikki following along behind, leaving most of the boys and Maryse to join the leaders and chat amongst themselves as they walked to the outdoor bleachers where they could normally be found and where each had agreed would be there little group meeting spot.

"Nikki" called the all to familiar voice of Brie, the older Bella on the other hand paying little mind to her sister or the demanding tone in which she had sown in the simple call of her name. Brie already making her way over to the group, only to be stopped by none other than Paige, who stood before the younger Bella twin, refusing to let her past or near the teen she was so clearly intending to torment more now she didn't have her mother to watch her every move like a hawk or call her up on her behaviour. "I want to talk to my sister now move bitch" spoke Brie, her nails perfectly done as her hair down, all her sports gear and books in her two designer bags over her shoulders. Kaitlyn and Eva either side of her chuckling at her petty name calling to Paige, all three girls being surprised when the raven haired teen stood her ground rather than bow down to what Brie wanted.

"If you want to get to Nikki then you'll have to go through me" confidently responded Paige, her hair slightly curly for once, although she doubted whether it would be at the end of the school day. The Gothic teen could see Brie was almost furious that someone had finally stood up to her, much like she knew Nikki would be appreciative of the help she had received over the months since her heart was broken not only by her perfect man but her twin sister. "I've ignored you and your lap dogs for sometime now. But I've been watching, considering I've been one you think its fun to torment, how long do you think it will take for me to snap and play your own game back at you but with far more determination to make you and them suffer?" added the dark haired teen seeing the fear and realisation suddenly dawn on Brie's features to learn she wasn't as invincible as she believed. Much like it would soon become clear eventually someone would rebel against her almost tyrant rule over the Sophomore year.

"You do know who your talking to right?" asked Kaitlyn her voice full of self righteous attitude as she looked over to Paige, walking over to the other teen shortly after and pushing her back. Noticing quickly how the raven haired girl's expression turned from one of boredom to one resembling a psycho, fury in her eyes as she stared at the teen who had pushed her backwards. Aleister soon stepped forward to pull the teen he had often called sister back, knowing there was little that would stop her once she got the idea to retaliate against those who had been bullies and tormentors for the better part of a year and a half.

"Watch it Kaitlyn, you started a war and we will end it one way or another" spoke Dean, standing up for those he had trusted enough to tell the story about his home life. Finding out quickly his was similar to Aleister's, hence the Dutch teen lived with Paige and her parents 90 percent of the time. The saggy haired teen wasn't too surprised when Eva looked over to him, her normal confused look unless it was something to do with her interests. Maryse soon stepped forward, almost signalling the others to continue on their way over to the chosen spot. Her intentions and feeling unknown to those Brie, Kaitlyn and Eva. Hidden behind the poker face she had firmly placed on her features.

"We will fight for our own. They will fight for each other" uttered Maryse her French ascent coming through thick, for the first time in so long she was proud to show it to the entire school much like she was proud to be seen with those she had entered the school premises with, even if she wasn't to keen on the idea at first. "If you don't stop tormenting them, then Paige standing up to you will be the least of your worries. They will outright rebel against you and then Brie you and Daniel will lose everything" finished the beautiful blond, wasting little time in walking away after. Hoping her words would have gotten through to the three tormenting teens although she knew they would see it as little more than scare mongering rather than the warning it was meant to be. It wasn't minutes later when Maryse joined those in her new circle of friends, seeing how some were minding their own business while watching students go past, namely the Freshmen students in an attempt to find a place of their own or avoid older more intimidating students.

A small smile graced Maryse's lips to see what each of them were doing. How Aleister and Finn sat behind the girls, almost as if they were protecting them from some unseen threat. Roman, Dean and Seth appeared to be talking about something with Miz, where as Nikki and Renee were catching about their favourite TV Shows, Cross was as normal bouncing around in an attempt to control her ever growing excitement and hyperness. Becky had opted to seeing how long she could wind Finn and Aleister up with her antics before they gave her the reaction she was hoping for, where as Paige and AJ were in the middle of a thumb war, both with serious looks on their features as they attempted to win the battle they found themselves in. Their belongs except their gym gear already in their lockers, no doubt having dropped them off on the way to the bleachers.

The bell signalling the beginning of school so rang out, to which the students soon began to file in the orange and yellow halls in a mad rush to get to where they should be. Those who had to climb several sets of stairs opting to get a head start much like those on the ground floor of the large school deciding to take it a little slower. Those who had sports lessons for their first periods opting to get to the changing room quickly to avoid any embarrassing moment or sharing awkward looks with their classmates as they attempted to change quickly. Carmella soon linked arms with Maryse while bidding her kissing partner goodbye for the few minutes they were to be parted. The other girls following along behind with both Paige and AJ once again opting to skip. Cross deciding to join in the fun with her unmissable laughter escaping her lips.

"What a difference a week makes" muttered Roman, although his words were heard by those surrounding him. Seth and Punk looked at each with smirks starting to appear before looking over to the Samoan, nodding in agreement. The Samoan teen soon remembered the weekend where he spent time with Nikki in an attempt to get to know her more and gain her trust. "Maybe one day they will fully trust us" added Roman, as he entered the boys locker room, once again seeing those in their normal place and Daniel muttering towards his friends while looking back at those who had entered only to whispered something more. All while attempting to appear normal although he had so far only managing to draw the suspicion of others.

"Sports hall when your ready guys. See if we can beat the girls there this time" came the normal booming voice of Booker. His voice once again echoing and bouncing off the cold titled walls. Those in there soon began to change as if they were in a race their opponents didn't know about. "The locker is here for you lot to put your valuables in" casually added the sports coach, knowing for the students in the locker room, it was near enough the same old routine they were used to. Upon changing into their sports gear, the boys made their way over to the hall where the class would take place. Curiosity taking over and growing with every step they took towards the hall, much like the girls could be heard somewhere near by, some laughing and other complaining it was too cold.

"And they beat us again" muttered Daniel as he barged past those he seen beneath him, noticing quickly how his girlfriend was sat near the top of the bleachers this time rather than at the bottom where he had almost expected to see her. Almost as if she had purposely done it to force those she targetted for torment and suffering out of their comfort zone and to make them easier targets. The teen known for his over the top dedication to saving the planet and being a vegetarian soon made a be line for Nikki and AJ, only to be yanked backwards by someone. Daniel soon turned around to see who had done it, about to scream at them only to be met with Aleister and Finn, as well as Booker behind the duo instructing them over to the opposite side of the sports hall where the other bleachers had been set up for them. Both Lita and Booker soon stood in the middle of the hall, several activities set out around them much like a white board had been set up ready for the team names and scores.

"Alright listen up" called Lita, like always her hair in a messy ponytail as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come considering the year group would have sports for four of the six periods that day. "Today we're going to do group challenges. Each group will have sixteen members, eight girls and eight boys. You're free to choose your own groups" explained the girls sports coach and noticing how some of them looked to each other, Natalya almost unsure where she was going to go much like she could see Naomi and Sonya were the same yet she could see the way Brie looked to her two best friends either side of her, proud she could be paired with them and others of her choosing. "Once you're in your teams, you choose a name and then wait for further instruction" finished the red haired woman as she signalled for the students to choose their teams. She was almost shocked when Maryse moved a little closer to the small group of Paige, AJ and Nikki Bella. Cross and Becky Lynch near by with Carmella skipping over to them, thrust confirming they were happy to be half a team for the obvious challenges that awaited them.

Brie soon walked over to Mandy, inviting her to join her small team of girls, much like she did with Lacey, Charlotte, Lana and Cameron. At which point she took the lead on which boys she wanted on her team, quickly choose Dolph, Daniel, Mike Kennelis, Baron, Elias, Bobby Roode, Lashley and Jason Jordan. The well kept Queen of the Sophomore year could only watch as Miz and the others who had stood together against her earlier, joined up to create another of the three teams and how Tamina, Natalya, Nia, Naomi, Summer, Asuka, Bayley and Sasha teamed together, quickly joining forces with the boys that remained, Drew Kevin, Bray, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, AJ Styles and the Uso Twins. Shinsuke, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson opting to join the teachers and help keep and eye on the scores as well as help to set up the new challenges when the time called for it.

"What shall we call our team?" asked Carmella as she looked to her mix and match group of friends, a smile appearing on her lips when she seen all but Miz giving her a blank look in response. "Alright Miz what yah got in mind?" added the blond princess, Corey as normal at her side almost imitating her as he had done to Roman the week before, much to the amusement of the others sat at the top of the sports stands where the girls were when the boys had entered the hall. The smell of burnt toast still lingering in the are from the small canteen being next door. The loud mouthed teen soon looked around his group once he had regained his composure and watched with the other as Carmella almost throttled Corey. It wasn't long before Booker's voice boomed around them as he asked what their team name would be, Karl Anderson waiting at the white board that would track their teams scores, pen in hand to write the team name on the flow chart paper attached to the board.

"Team AWESOME!" loudly announced Miz, watching as some of the girls covered their ears from the unexpected fright and loud noise invading their sensitive ears. Karl writing the groups name down in bold capital letters to emphasis the point it was near enough shouted, explanation marks on the end. The group now named Team Awesome soon made their way down the bleachers in order to hear the instructions over Brie, Kaitlyn and Eva's muttering and Daniel loud talking about how they were going to win, before he even knew what they were going to be doing with each challenge. Aleister and Finn sitting near the front of the group almost as if they were deflecting the attention of those in the teamed deemed popular, much like Bray, Harper and Rowan were doing for their own little team.

"Alright so we have teams, Weird, Awesome and Popular. Now for what you're actually going to be doing" called Booker as he looked to where the whiteboards were with each team name on. Much like he spotted the freshman year students quickly making their way past the door in an attempt not to disturb the class of the older students, despite the fact they had to pass through the hall to get to their own lesson area. Something it would appear they weren't looking forward to. "Each team will take turns with the challenges set out. Me and Lita will give you a score out of ten for performance, strategy and over all team work. So you can earn up to thirty points for each challenge. Any distractions caused from another team will result in points loss for the team causing the distractions. First challenge is at the far side of the room" finished the boys sports coach, silently deciding with Lita which team should go first for the challenges. Quickly settle team popular were to go first.

"So challenge one, you have to work as a team to get the toxic drum from the middle of the circle using only the two ropes provided. You're not allowed to step over the lines marked out for you, nor touch the drum. I will be watching over this challenge while Booker takes team Awesome over to challenge two" uttered Lita, making sure those who had named themselves popular were aware they would be watched so they couldn't cheat nor bride the student keeping watch of their scores. It wasn't long before another of the sports teachers in the form of Sting appeared, quickly sweeping Team Weird over to another of the challenges and explaining what they would be doing for it.

"AH" yelled Mandy in frustration, as she noticed her group was behind in the scores. She knew for sure it was taking so long to figure out a way to get the drum from the middle of the circle. The other challenges had been no-brainers in cording to Brie and Daniel. She had watched with the others in her team as the remaining two teams managed to solve the difficult problem with ease. How Team Weird put the girls in charge and the boys followed the given instruction, clearly using the advantage they had with the height of Drew, Erick and Luke, much like they appeared to have a laugh while doing so. Where as Team Awesome had taken a different approach, assessing the challenge first before dividing up into two groups of eight, four of each gender on either side. Together they twisted the ropes together enough where they could lift the drum up and over to the safe spot without having to touch it or step over the line marked out.

"We're the best whether we win or lose" loudly announced Daniel looking around to the other mix and match teams, wondering how they had so far been out matched by them, when in his own view and opinion they had the better chemistry as a team. Despite the arguments on who was going to be the leader of the girls and the guys. Although naturally Brie and Daniel had taken over the role with little to no care of what other members in the group believed or even wanted. Booker soon came over to the group known as Team Popular, informing the group they were actually losing with the least amount of points, thrust displaying their methods as a team or Brie and Daniel's ways a leaders was failing. He also revealed the leading team for the time being was actually Team Weird, since they had stuck with the same game plan from the start.

Break come soon enough. Like normal when the bell rang the students were released for their normal half an hour break. At which point Brie and Daniel began to put their plans of tearing the newly formed group apart. Their view of the group being a threat driving their ideas, especially when they could be the only ones at the top of the high school social food chain. It annoyed Brie more than her identical twin's friends would be the one to be doing the preparations and organising that years Homecoming. Much like it bugged her to no end there was a chance she would be removed as captain of the cheerleading squad and be replaced by none other than Carmella. Where as she was sure it annoyed Daniel when Booker announced he would be shaking up the schools basketball team.

"Have you heard Aleister and Paige are a thing" muttered Brie to Kaitlyn and the other girls who followed her including Mandy and Charlotte now. The younger of the Bella Twins unaware of Aleister's relationship status, much like she was unaware her intentions would only result in failure against the three boys who had become known as the Hounds. She knew she had spoken loud enough when others looked there way although she was unaware of who was actually behind her until she heard the unmissable laughter of Nikki Cross and Becky Lynch. Charlotte quickly went into defensive mode upon seeing her former fiery haired friend stood there, much like the blond was sure the others didn't know what to do upon seeing the mentally questionable Cross stood there bouncing on the spot and laughing.

"The only thing between those two is a sibling relationship" corrected Becky, knowing if Cross deciding to say something or even do something in retaliation there would be little to stop her retaliating in the war Brie and Daniel had started. Nor was there anything stopping her from ending it before it really began. "Aleister and Cross here, now that's the romantic relationship you were referring to. I would suggest being careful Brie. She's not afraid to retaliate or break every school rule to do it. Remember the now Junior year student from last year" uttered Becky before walking off, leaving the group of popular girls with Cross who just smiled widely at them before jumping at them and shouting boo. Watching as they jumped before bursting into laughter once more and waltzing away in order to catch up with Becky.

"Well if Punk is the voice of the voiceless then Daniel and Brie are the voice of the pointless" loudly proclaimed Aleister as he walked past the group, almost hearing Daniel growl at his words, although the Dutch teen didn't care for it. If anything it brought a smirk to his lips. As expected Daniel stood in front of the group, completely unaware his girlfriend's older twin stood behind him rather than Brie, although he was soon going to find out when Miz tapped him on the shoulder. Daniel wasted little time in turning around. A smirk on his lips as he believed as normal he had the upper hand. Seth and Paige already gone to the Homecoming Committee, so wouldn't find out about the incident until break was over.

"What do you want huh? You want to come crawling back, now you realised they're just a bunch of losers. Look at Seth he's not even around, because he's so ashamed of the mistake he made. Well guess what you're not coming back. You can stay with the losers club and suffer with the rest of them" shouted Daniel loudly, although he was soon snapped out of it when he heard Brie screech out in shock, Maryse having stopped her from helping Daniel by tying the strap of her bags to the near by bench. A proud smile on her lips as she returned to her own boyfriend almost in anticipation to see what Nikki would do now her identical twin couldn't get involved.

"Go ahead sweetie" encouraged Summer as she walked past with no intention of helping the pair who had terrorised the school. She still had the memories of when she had gained their attention so was more than happy to encourage and even help those who would dare rebel again the so called royal couple. The leggy blond watched with a smile as Nikki swiftly kicked her sister's boyfriend in the southern area before using all her hatred and anger for him to slap him around the face, wiping the amused and arrogant look from his features. She soon walked over to Brie, whacking her sister with the same amount of anger as she had with Daniel. Making sure her nails left a mark on the pair of them. She trotted away shortly after the cheers and applaud of others around the area. Although she soon stopped in her tracks when she seen Hunter had seen the entire thing along with Stephanie.

"I've been waiting for that since school started back up" commented Stephanie, before allowing the younger teen to pass by with the rest of her group. She was on her way over to the Homecoming committee and was actually excited to see what would happen now neither of the Sophomore year popular students were allowed to be there. Much like she was curious what would happen if Paige's ideas were used, since she was aware Michelle had insisted she was on the committee until her ideas were taken into consideration and used. Much like she was aware the blond teacher merely wished for Paige to take the lead on something and show the school just what she was capable off when she was allowed to shine rather than forced to be quiet due to her social standing. "That group maybe just want the Sophomore year need as role models and the actually popular ones" added Stephanie, a smile on her lips as she walked, paying little attention to Cena knowing he was partly to blame for what happened to Nikki over the summer holidays.

"That little bitch is going to pay for that" shouted Daniel while sitting on the concrete tile steps outside the drama theatre. A hand on his left cheek while the other rested on his groin, the pain still pulsing in both areas much like he felt the burning from the scratch on his cheek. He soon looked up to see Hunter stood before him. An unimpressed look on his features although an amused smirk threatened to come through, especially when he had been given permission by Booker to tell the goat obsessed teen the latest news when it come to the basketball team.

"Detention Daniel, for the next two months" uttered Hunter as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hearing Brie scream in protest and Daniel himself shout what in response. "Oh and Booker said your off the basketball team, he is debating whether to keep you on the swim and football team" added the older teenager as he walked off to join his girlfriend in the homecoming committee although he knew she would also be making plans for her annual Halloween party. She had been determined this year was going to be better than ever. Especially when she had recruited the help of Carmella to do it, plus she had some ideas she knew she needed help with when it come to inviting particular people and making sure others didn't come.

"So who's replacing Daniel and Baron on the basketball team?" asked Paige knowing both had been removed from it, much like both were pretty much the last to know. Hunter was almost surprised to hear the raven haired teen speak, yet soon realised now those who tormented her were nowhere to be found she would be her normal self rather than the quiet person she had become known as. Stephanie on the other hand could only smile at seeing the true personality of the teen known as the Anti-Diva come through.

"Booker is actually thinking two from your group. I recommended Aleister and Finn as replacements" responded Hunter, showing although he was in the year above he had taken notice of the hidden gems of talent in younger years. He had actually come across the pair by accident. Shortly after he had stopped the Jinder from attempting revenge on Cross after she had retaliated by almost biting his ear off the year before. He had observed them messing about with one of the basketballs left out on the court, even how they easily ran circles around Daniel and Baron with little trouble. The two quickly showing they were the must have on the basketball team if they were to succeed in getting somewhere with the tournament that year.


	6. Committee Plans

"I'm sure you lot know the deal this year with Homecoming Committee" uttered Michelle, her long locks down as her smile appeared upon noticing the threat Linda had made for those under the popular banner had come true. A mix of all other students there. She soon laid the paper and pens out ready for the planning process to be begin. "Lets hear some ideas people" added the blond teacher, she often wondered if her own little girl would one day be on a committee like this. Sharing her ideas and helping to bring a night of fun to the many students of the school she would one day attend. "You all know when it takes place, so shout some theme ideas out" encouraged Michelle, hoping the raven haired teen she had become fond of would be heard this time round.

"Anything but the underwater/ little mermaid theme Brie and the others normally do" muttered Sonya from the back, finding the theme old and boring now. She knew it was merely to promote the swim team the following semester yet still she felt as if it was a private party meant only for those considered by those arranging it to be in the right social graded. "Its old and brings back so many bad feelings of last years one. Do something that's fun for everyone" added the Jersey native, a small smile coming to her lips when she spotted Michelle, writing something down on the notepad she had laid out in front of her. The many pens also there as the computes around the edges of the room had been turned on ready for when posters were made and digital adverts created. As well as the newsletter they would have to type up and ticket design.

"What about a starry theme" commented Paige in response, her raven hair still flowing over her shoulders as she wore a black hoody over her sport bra and joggers. She knew she would have to return to her normal sports class following the end of break, much like she knew she would be returning to Homecoming committee, when school ended that day. Seth sitting nearby, almost surprised she had spoken up and others had appeared to listen to the idea. Hunter and Stephanie on the same table as her, almost as if they were encouraging her without speaking a single word. Although it appears as if Hunter had something in mind, something Seth was almost certain was meant to help the raven haired teenager rather than hinder her.

"All those who think Paige should be in charge say I" announced Hunter, seeing Michelle being one of them to say I. Much like most others in the room did. He soon returned his attention to the teen girl, seeing her shocked expression. "Congrats Paige. You're in control this time. What shall we do?" added the older teenager as he looked over to the girl who had official control of the committee and had the final say on everything to do with the homecoming dance. Much like he was aware Brie and Bryan wouldn't be able to bully her into getting it their own way as they would likely succeed with others. Michelle soon nodded before making her way over to Paige, handing her the small badge signalling she was Committee leader, as well as congratulating her on the achievement, showing she had high hopes for the sophomore year girl could do with the power she had been given.

"Right down every theme idea we have then put into a questionnaire. Let the students decide the theme" spoke Paige, as she attempted the find her voice again, Stephanie announcing she was on it, before getting up from her seat to fetch some paper and a pen so she could go around the room and ask for the theme ideas of those there. "So we all known its on October 14th, right after the big basketball game. Any ideas on how we can get everyone to feel as if they are welcome?" asked Paige knowing the event was only a month or so away so they would have to work fast to create the decorations and arrange everything. Once again Michelle began to write things down, something Vince had asked for in terms of recommendations when it come to the end of year things, and roles students could fill in the coming years.

"We could use a red carpet" chimed Summer, a small smile appearing on her lips. Watching as Paige nodded and wrote the idea down on the paper in front of her. "Have pictures of random students from each year. Like Cross when she's laughing for no reason. Show the unique ones off with pride rather than hide them away" added the leggy blond. She knew those who were often over looked in every year were likely to be the key to making it perfect and welcoming to everyone. "Decorate the stage where homecoming king and queen will be crowd as its some royal court. Make it feel important and if anyone can win it" finished Summer, seeing others around the room nod in agreement, she felt overwhelmed as Paige likely had to see her ideas had been heard this time, rather than told she didn't have a say and was only there to do all the jobs nobody else wanted to do.

It wasn't long before Kaitlyn and Eva entered the room, alone. An unusual sight for anyone who knew the pair. Stephanie merely looked over before carrying on with her little task, a small grin reappearing on her lips as she seen some of the ideas that had come up. She knew they could bring each to life and send out a welcoming feeling. Michelle could only roll her eyes knowing the pair would be disruptive and complain when it wasn't going the way Brie had told them she wanted it. Stephanie soon walked up to the pair sat on the furthest side of the table, asking them for the theme ideas while also explaining the underwater one had long since been ruled out, as decided by the majority vote, including Michelle.

"Drew" called Paige, seeing the Scottish teen look over to her, appearing as he wanted to take part this time around. The memory of when he was stuck with the committee last year come back to him, much like he remember Paige also there hidden in the corner and attempting to go unseen by those who still tormented her to this day. "Reckon you can create the questionnaire?" asked the raven haired teen, watching as he nodded then saluted her. A chuckle escaping those in the room as he logged onto the computer to work out the perfect and noticable scheme for it. Although he knew that would be difficult when they was no set theme yet. All they had was the committee, date and the sports hall as a location.

"Okay everyone, since we are obviously they leaders of this committee. The theme is Under the Sea. Colours are blues and green with silver, pinks and purples as decorations. Put it out there only mermaid style dresses can be more by the girls. No black allowed and everyone has to bring a date or not come at all" uttered Eva, noticing how not one took notice of her. Not even the two freshman girls did. Instead they looked to Stephanie as if she was their role model. "Hey we're talking here. If this thing is gonna be a success then you need to listen to us" added the dyed red haired teen, her frustrations over being ignored clearly showing through, by both her heavy sighs and huff when no one paid any attention. Something neither she or Kaitlyn were used to.

"We nominated Paige to be the leader" responded Hunter, giving the reason why no one took any notice of the demands. "Underwater theme was ruled out for being old and giving students a vibe they weren't invited" he continued as he began to help Seth with the sketches of the hall, with the designs for each idea, both Shayna and Rhea offering their input on the colour scheme, as well as giving Paige their opinion on how to get the Freshman year students interested in the event. Noting how she listened to their ideas and wrote each down instead of ruling them out without giving it much thought. Summer on the other hand helped by offering to go around each tutor group with the questionnaires once they were completed, handing them out ready to get the answers.

"Any suggestions on banner shape and writing style?" asked Paige, her voice a little louder than normal. Yet also calm and welcoming, thrust showing she was open to any suggestion even those who she disliked and seen as her enemy. "Kaitlyn, Eva you're ideas are welcome as well. All input helps to make this for everyone" added the raven haired teen, knowing there was likely to be a few different ideas, while also noticing there was no senior year students in the room, almost as if they were leaving their last homecoming dance to the younger students, or like they were trusting they would be pleasantly surprised. Yet the two girls classed as Sophomore popular merely shook their heads and began writing their own plans on the pieces of paper before them, in the hopes they could convince Michelle their ideas would be far better than anything proposed under the Gothic teen's leadership. Thrust attempting to undermined her and the choices those there had made.

When the end of the school day come around, those who were on homecoming committee had decided to return the following day when the results of the questionnaire had been retrieved and counted up, a job Michelle had said she would do over the hours after school, so those on the committee could go ahead and move forward with the planning. The natural blond had spoken how proud she was of those on the committee, especially how most had banded together to achieve their little goal and even speculate what each theme could look like if it was chosen. Something she hadn't actually seen before. Much like she hoped it would be used in the future especially if the same lot were chosen for the prom night at the respective senior year.

Brie waited outside the school gates with her twin sister, scoffing every now and again at how Nikki opted to ignore her very existence. Even how JJ, joined the pair yet seemed not to care he was surrounding by those who attended the school he himself would be off to after the summer holidays. He wondered what teachers thought about the idea, which of his sisters they thought he would be more like. Brie's scoffing only got more intense when Finn randomly appeared to place a kiss on Nikki's right cheek and give JJ a high five before disappearing, leaving Nikki almost stunned yet somewhat welcome to the little idea of fun. Much like she closely observed those in her little group of friends. Quickly spotting signs she only hoped were mistakes or her mind playing tricks on her.

"How's Aleister taking his break up?" asked Brie, concern void in her voice, almost as if she was only asking to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the siblings. The younger of the twins had been oddly surprised to learn of his relationship with Nikki Cross and thrust been equally gobsmacked when the two had broken up, although she was unaware of the circumstances in which it had happened. Nikki on the other hand soon turned to her little sister, making sure to keep a hand on JJ's shoulder so he didn't run off or into the road, if only to prevent their mother from panicking and ground him for his stupidity. Curiosity painted itself on her features, especially since she was well aware Brie wanted nothing more than to see her little group of friends torn apart and each suffering for some imaginary accusation.

"He's actually handling it rather well. Both he and Cross explained it was a neutral decision since both felt as if they loved each other as friends and felt attracted to someone else. No hard feelings between them" responded Nikki, remembering when Cross had told the girls, already aware Paige had likely already knew due to Aleister practically living with her. "So no that means you can't use it against them. Unless you want to be begging them to leave you alone" added the older of the twins, smiling when her mum arrived, quickly directing JJ to the front seat and getting in behind him. If only to prevent her sister from kicking the back of his seat the whole way home.

"Brie" called Cathy as she looked at her youngest daughter through the rear view mirror. Watching as she suddenly looked up as if attempted to fool people she was a well behaved child all the time. "I need you to look after your brother tonight. I've got to work, do the inductions of the new employees. Nikki as you know has plans for tonight" added the mother of three, instantly hearing Brie huff in response along with the frustrated growl that escaped from her glossed lips. Clearly not impressed about having to babysit her little brother again, or the prospect of not having her friends over as she would normally do when her mum wasn't home. "Its either that or you both get a babysitter for the evening" finished Cathy, not sparing anything with her daughters attitude towards everything. Noticing it had gotten worse over the summer holidays, often had she believed the reason was the popularity she had gained yet also knew Nikki once had that same popularity but never displayed such behaviour. Hence she wondered if Daniel was a bad influence.

"I'll look after JJ" commented Nikki. Her voice break up the tension that had formed in the car. "He can come with me to Paige's. She's already stated he's welcome to come along" added the older of the twins, a small smile on her lips. She knew her little brother had always found her group of friends interesting, especially Aleister who always seemed so quiet. "Just gonna play a few childish games for the hell of it. A bit of chatter as well. Maybe a psycho Cross and AJ" finished Nikki as she gave a hint on what the night would likely include since Paige had the house to herself for the week. The trust her parents had in her to not throw a massive party or burn the place down evidently clear and something she could only wish her mum would trust her with.

"I'm good with that. They always seem cool and down to earth ish" cautiously responded JJ, hearing the chuckles from Nikki behind him. As well as watching their mum nod in response, at least thankful the group were okay with having a middle school kid with them. As well as making it clear he had been welcome to join them if he wanted to. "Plus I'm curious what normal is to some of them. Especially the mysterious ones" added the younger of the three, showing a little bit of excitement when it come to the small night ahead. He wondered what sort of games they had in mind and how they would include him in their fun. "I like you're group of friends Nikki. They're not as stuck up as Brie's" finished the younger teen, feeling as Brie leant over to shove his seat a little bit since the seatbelt prevented her from reaching him.

"Alright then. I'll make food and drop Nikki and JJ at Paige's house on my way to work. Brie you have the house to yourself. If you do have friends over, make sure to tidy up after and keep the noise down" spoke Cathy, telling the three what the plan was and wondering if their father would be there to take them out during the upcoming weekend, as he had promised he would do. Yet her instincts told her he wouldn't show thrust their grandfather would have to go through with his back up plans and once again be the father figure they needed the most. "If you're gonna have friends over Brie, they're out by ten and don't go near Nikki or JJ's room. If either of those are ignored then, you'll be going to the neighbours house. Understood" finished the mother of three as she made sure the youngest of her twin daughters knew the consequences to entering her siblings rooms or allowing her friends to.

"Whatever as long as I don't have any siblings to annoy me. I'm good" responded Brie as she sent an evil smirk to her siblings. Suggesting she had no intention of following at least one of the rules her mum had laid down. "They'll be gone by ten and music will be on a medium volume so neighbours don't complain" stated the younger dark haired twin, suddenly looking forward to the night with her friends, seeing that as the perfect time to plan ways to make the now rival group suffer and about Homecoming. She knew Kaitlyn and Eva were her spies and would do all in their power to get things how the girls in the popular group had been planning since returning to school. She had high hopes for the dance going her way, instead of that of those who were actually on the committee.

It didn't take long for Brie to send a group message informing those apart of it about her little get together. As well as saying neither Nikki or JJ would be there. Much like Nikki informed her own group about JJ joining them since Brie didn't want to babysit and their mum had to work. Upon arriving home, Cathy wasted little time in getting dinner finished, having left the meal cooking away in the slow cooker. All she really had to do was add a little to it and dish up. Just like always JJ set the table with the help of Nikki, while Brie texted away on her phone, almost oblivious to her family members still being there, a fact that would have been lost to her had her mother not called her name and asked her to get the plates and put her phone away.

"Be safe you two" called Cathy when she dropped both JJ and Nikki off at the apartment block down the street from where Paige lived. The upscale neighbourhood quiet apart from the kids playing in the street and the odd dog barking. Carmella could be seen walking down the street, almost as if she was trying to decipher the instructions google maps was given her, Corey at her side not doing much better, where as the three boys known as the Hounds trotted along behind. Nikki could only chuckle as she explained the situation to JJ, as well as informing them Miz and Maryse would likely have the same trouble.

"Need help?" asked Nikki, a bright smile on her lips when the small group looked up to see her stood there with her brother. Their concern of being lost melting away upon hearing her voice and spotting her standing a few feet in front of them. Her blue jeans hugging her curves as the top she wore gave of a casual look, her light jacket slung over her shoulder as she smiled at them. "Not been to Paige's before?" questioned the dark haired teen as she began to lead the way and accept their silent thank yous. She knew what they accepted probably wasn't the same as reality, especially when very few knew Paige's parents were actually successful business owners. She being their only child hence why they doted on her, yet still sent her to a community school at her own request. Something that confused her when she first learnt it but eventually understood after Paige explained her motives behind the decision.

"Wait is this the right place?" asked JJ, looking to his older sister for the answer as well as spotting the others clearly thinking the same question. Nikki could only nod as Paige greeted them at the front door, the cars from those who had arrived before already in the drive way. AJ and Cross dancing away to the music in the background as Becky watched on in amusement, Aleister and Finn muttering in what could only be assumed a conversation in the corner where as Punk filmed the entire dance routine with a bright smile. Upon entering Paige welcomed each of them with an uneasy smile, like she was unsure about them being there or if they would treat her differently know they knew her little secret. The main hall of the house decorated with neutral colours but the black wooden floor to run through the entire house suggest the owners were a bit alternative. On the walls were pictures of Paige and other family photos, each displayed with pride and a story to tell. The staircase to the large basement lit up with bright white fairy lights, almost as if they were Christmas decorations the family had forgotten to take down from the year before. Those who stepped through the door quickly being welcomed by the others already there, almost as if it was a family reunion. Each knowing it wouldn't take long for the pair missing to arrive, likely with the same shock expression as others had upon seeing the unexpected secret the raven haired girl had hidden.


	7. Something New

"So hows the Homecoming Committee going?" asked Brie upon both Eva and Kaitlyn arriving, Daniel and the others in the group already there at the get together and awaiting the answer to the sudden question. The leading couple still angered by the ban they had been given and to find out that it was none other than Michelle who asked for such a thing to happen. Hunter having been the student to ask for the ban to come to fruition much like Stephanie had also asked her mother to allow others the chance to be heard with such an important event. "You two are the leaders right?" asked the younger of the dark haired twins, not seeing the committee leader badge she had the hopes of one day wearing as others classed as popular in the years above her had done. Yet she knew she was about to be hit with some unwanted news by the way the red haired and hybrid haired teen girls looked at each other before returning their gaze to her.

"We were out voted for leadership" responded Kaitlyn revealing what Brie almost dreaded had actually happened, much like both girls could see there were a good few hundred questions running through her mind upon hearing it. "The group voted Paige as the leader, Hunter put the motion on the floor. The questionnaires we had to answer during tutor is decide the theme of the dance" added the hybrid haired teen, looking down to her manicured hands almost as if she was ashamed of the news she had to share with one of her best friends, much like she knew what Eva was about to say would be even worse, especially since the desired theme would likely be a no go for that year. She could also tell Brie was fuming to hear the normal dance would be full of those who in her own mind ruin the special dance. Even more so when she had no say on how it would appear and her friends assigned to the committee had so far gone unnoticed by those who were planning the fast approaching event.

"The normal theme was also ruled out, apparently it gave off bad vibes to some of the other there" continued Eva picking up where her close friend had left off, she often wondered what Brie would do upon finding out her normal plans would be ruined by those who she had seen as her enemy. "We're working on an alternative plan though, with the under the sea theme. We intended to go to Michelle with it and convince her ours is the best way to go, if that doesn't work then we'll be going to Linda. Either way we wont be giving up" finished the red head as she tried her best to reassure Brie that everything would work out as planned and she would be that years homecoming queen as she had wanted to be. Much like most were intending on Daniel to be her king. Brie on the other hand stormed over to her phone, knowing her twin sister would be with the teenager in control of the committee, the night of childish games and random fun being something Nikki had been looking forward to since it had been planned the week before hand.

"Looks like we've got some planning to do" muttered Daniel as he rolled his eyes, handing his girlfriend the file that had Homecoming labelled on the spine, the glittery stickers on it suggest Brie had been looking forward to the committee before she was informed she wouldn't be apart of it. The new rules of being chosen for the role by teachers or student leaders instead of voluntary or as some sort of punishment being how most, aside for Kaitlyn and Eva ended on the small team to begin with. The younger of the Bella twins soon found her twin's number in contacts under some insulting title she changed on a weekly basis to suit her mood, soon pressing the dial button while flicking through the sections of her white decorated folder to find what she was looking for and what the girls had planned during the summer holidays.

"Nikki, can you put Paige on please?" politely asked Brie as if she was attempting to fool her older twin of something, the laughter she could hear in the background almost making her curious what the group her sister called friends were up to. The music clearly having been turned down although Cross's laughter could still be heard in the background as could that of JJ. "Its important, about homecoming" added Brie, answering the question Nikki had asked regarding what the call was about, the sigh in her sister's voice along with the sound of the phone being passed around clear to for Brie to hear, much like she tried to contain her own frustrations over the lack of control for the event, that she was beginning to perceive as something that would be a failure rather than fun. "Hey Paige, I was wondering if you would consider allowing me and Daniel to join the committee, you know to give everyone a chance at having an amazing time" spoke the dark haired teen as she tried her best to put on her kind voice, near enough overlooking the raven haired girl she was talking to was smarter than she appeared and often knew when someone was attempting to use her to get something. It wasn't long before a disgusted look appeared on Brie's features as she looked to the phone, someone having hung up the phone on the opposite side after Paige had handed the phone over to someone.

At Paige's residents, the group were down in the basement. The raven haired teen behind the bar her parents had put down there, they had recently removed any alcohol but replaced it with soft and fizzy drinks. The music once again turned up for the night of fun to continue on. Twister already been set out, as the empty bottle ready for spin the bottle had been placed on the side ready to be used if they decided to play the game. Other games still in their boxes set out to the side on the side board at the bottom of the stairs. The raven haired teen smiling softly upon seeing her friends enjoying themselves although she knew she was likely in for some questioning by those who had discovered her secret, something she was almost dreading but hoped they wouldn't treat her any differently over. Especially now they knew a truth others were still in the dark about.

Seth soon joined his raven haired crush at the bar, taking a seat on one of the high stalls there. Yet he seemed appreciative of the silence the area offered, being able to watch those he called friends attempt their hand at the kids game while also being in an area where the loud music was quieter. He soon felt someone take the cap he wore off his head, turning around he could only smirk to see the barmaid was now wearing it backwards with a cheeky grin, offering the drink in a tall glass with a straw in. As well as holding JJ's out for him to come and collect, the same instructions as before of only drinking at the bar to prevent things from being spilt on the newly laid carpet.

"Suits you" spoke Seth, when he tapped the black cap with silver patterning Paige now wore with almost pride. The raven haired teen only offering him a smile as she stood in front of him, a childish aspect coming to her lips as she reached over and pulled his hood up, placing a soft kiss on his cheek seconds later before disappearing. Almost as if she had been dared to do it by a member of the group before hand, yet he didn't mind. Especially when he made chase, hearing Renee instruct him where Paige had gone and Aleister's warning to be careful of the door that often got stuck. The glimpse of Nikki next to Roman sticking with him as he felt a proud smile coming to his lips at seeing one of his best friends finally accept what was.

"She's fast" commented Punk, not noticing AJ sat stood behind him, a mischievous smile that could rival Dean's placed firmly on her lips as she gestured for others around to keep quiet. The water balloon she held above his head ready to be popped with the pin she held in the other hand, much like the towels had already been lain out around him. Maryse could only chuckle as could Carmella, both girls seeing their little talk with the smaller teen had helped her to realise what everyone else could already see. "Ahhhh!" screeched Punk upon the cold water hitting him and running down his back, sending a shiver down his spine as he did so. He soon turned to see AJ with what remained on the red coloured balloon in her hands, a towel in the other which she gladly held out to him, yet her wicked smile stayed in place as the other around them chuckled.

"TRUTH OR DARE" shouted Cross, excitement in her voice, especially when all had been informed by Paige, the rooms that were off limits to enter hand been locked, thrust they had free run of the house as long as they didn't break anything. Becky and Finn could only nod from behind where as a look of terror come across the features of both Miz and Roman alike. Almost as if they dreaded some of the things they would be dared to do or the truths they would end up telling. Yet both agreed to play the game none the less, as well as to Nikki's request of keeping it clean due to her little brother joining them. "Finn Bob starts" added the hyperactive teen, a little calmer this time. Although still on a sugar high from the fizzy drinks and sweet treats she had consumed during the course of the day. Most who knew her were aware she would be sleep well especially when the sugar crash hit her.

"Carmella. Truth or Dare?" asked the Irish teen looking over to the blond who had essentially brought most of them together. Much like she had defended each of them as much as she could against others who were on the cheerleading squad. He could only smile upon hearing her respond with dare. Knowing she always loved to try and outmatch others and often times refused to back down from the challenge placed before her. "I dare you to do you're best impression of Cross" added Finn, a smile creeping across his lips as the tiny teen stood from her spot in the circle and nodded towards the hyper teen, a wicked grin appearing on her lips as a crazy look appeared in her eyes. She soon began to laugh like a maniac as she ran around the large room, almost crashing into one of the pillars before ending her impersonation, where upon she returned to her spot on the floor while attempting to catch her breath.

"Seth. Truth or Dare?" asked Carmella, looking over to the dark haired teen who had yet to retrieve his hat from the host. Although he didn't seem all that bothered by the raven haired teen being in procession of it, almost as if he was sure it would be safe with her. The dark haired teen soon looked over to her as if was trying to decide which one he wanted. Like Carmella soon settling on dare. Seeing the grin to appear on her lips, especially when she knew what the dare she had in mind would include. "I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room" added the blond, seeing how he merely shrugged his shoulders before gently placing his lips to Paige's in a quick kiss, although to him it felt like it lasted for minutes rather than seconds. The Awes to echo around the room suggesting others had expected him to choose Paige with little to no thought o it.

"Maryse. Truth or Dare?" continued Seth, not being able to help the spark he felt upon his lips making contact with Paige's, nor could he help the smile that refused to be wiped away or the sudden need to be near the raven haired girl hosting the party. The small get together carried on for a few hours more before, each decided what they were going to do. Aleister already knew he would be stopping the night, already having his own room from where Jackie and Ricky had kindly taken him in upon realising he needed somewhere to go on a regular basis. He soon found himself stood at the front door with the teen he often called his sister from another minster, waving goodbye to those he knew he would see at school the following day. Helping Paige with the tidying up shortly after, although quickly realising she seemed distracted although not in a bad way as she had been before, the smile on her lips suggested something from the night was replaying itself over and over again in her mind.

The following day seen Brie meeting up with her trusted circle of friends, in the designated location. Eva and Kaitlyn trailing along behind her as they normally were, the five other girls Brie trusted to be in her circle of friends already waiting. Lacey in her normal hat, standing proud while ignoring other students as they walked passed although she was also content on ignoring Charlotte stood opposite her and Lana stood to her right. Mandy and Cameron on the other hands seemed to be oblivious to Brie's arrival, instead seeming occupied with their conversation about the many trials the year would be posing for each student, especially when the fear of having to repeat the year still lingered in the air. All attention was suddenly turned to the self proclaimed Queen of the Sophomore year, when she cleared her throat, a small smile on her lips when she thought of how any of them could possible crash Homecoming committee at break or force the teen known as the Anti-Diva to step down from the leading position.

"Ready for this?" asked Brie, knowing the get together she had been allowed to have the night before, was mainly used for partying and planning how they could get what they wanted. Mandy being the one to suggest a revenge plan in case their attempts at hijacking homecoming failed. Even when she knew it would be difficult to do considering most were unaware of who the raven haired teen even was or if they did they often forgot she attended the school as a sophomore student. A wicked grin come to her lips as each of the girls nodded, knowing Cameron would be helping Kaitlyn and Eva with the homecoming bit while Charlotte, Mandy and herself would be working towards the revenge part if the three others failed. Lacey on the other hand would be serving as the distraction, the one who would keep the others off the trail if need be.

"If this revenge thing works. Paige will never be able to show her face again without being laughed at" uttered Mandy, an evil sounding undertone laced through her voice, almost if she looked forward to the tormenting acts she could commit while being named popular student. Brie soon handed the white sticker decorated folder over to Kaitlyn, nodding to her. Confident the three girls would add what they needed to it throughout their English and History classes before going to the committee at break. She also knew her own little group of Mandy and Charlotte would have to be careful due to sharing IT and Art with Paige, although they still planned to torment the dark haired teenager.

"Best get off to class. Don't want to be late considering Linda will be making sure we're where we should be" commented Charlotte, looking forward to what was to come over the coming weeks. Yet she also expected their to be hard retaliation from those who hung around with the Anti-Diva, especially from her former fiery haired friend whom had all but threatened war on anyone who would even consider the idea of hurting on she called friend. Much like she was sure it wouldn't take Aleister and Finn long to retaliate on the behalf on the one hurt. The school rules likely be void in their mind, thrust making them far more dangerous than they would normally be. Brie merely nodded, before walking towards the closest door leading to the stairs. She knew it would be a long haul up the stairs to the top of the school. A smirk appearing on her lips with every step she took, especially when she knew her identical twin would be in another class with others who tormented her, namely Daniel.

Upon reaching the top floor, Brie was surprised to see Seth stood with Paige, both of them leaning on the banister where the sun roof was, looking down to the many students scurrying along below to get to where they had to be. The taller boy had a bright smile on his lips upon hearing the raven haired girl to his side chuckling at something he had either said or pointed out. His black and silver patterned cap still in Paige's possession as she proudly wore it like the night before. Yet the dark haired teen it belonged didn't seem to mind she wore it or that she even had it, instead he merely adjusted the fashion item so it was more how the teen girl known as the Anti-Diva would wear such a thing. The younger Bella sister suddenly finding herself interested by the duo interacting with each other, almost as if it was something she hadn't seen before.

"Hey Seth" spoke Mandy, a flirtatious tone in her voice as she squeezed herself between the two, all but pushing Paige aside so she was in the direct eyeline of the taller brunette. "Got any plans for Homecoming? I figured we could do something, maybe just ditch going to the dance and skip right to the after party" continued the small blond often dressed in tight fitting dresses or gold coloured items. She soon flicked her hair to the side, almost as if she was trying to flick away Paige's existence although she knew she hadn't succeeded when she noticed he wasn't even paying attention to her, instead he was looking to the raven haired teen behind her. The grin to appear on his lips suggested the teen known as the Anti-Diva had agreed to something he had silently suggested.

"Actually I do have plans for homecoming" replied Seth as he returned his line of attention back to the blond, knowing rather well both Charlotte and Brie were close by, no doubt listening to his every word. "I'm going to the game and dance with my girlfriend, then to a little party held by Stephanie" added the taller brunette, a proud tone in his voice. Especially when he remembered the night before, how he had finally gained her trust and the confidence he needed to ask her. He could almost hear the sharp intake all three popular girls took upon hearing he had finally joined the dating game, although he could also see the questioning look on Mandy's features on whom he was officially a couple with. Something he knew rather well would only wind those who believed they set the status quo up more, especially Daniel who often believed he had the final word on who was in what social group for the school hierarchy. He doubted Brie's reaction would be any better considering he hadn't shown a slightest bit of interest in her group of girls, instead following in Dean's footsteps and finding common ground with someone considered weird.

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" questioned Charlotte, her voice filled with a stunned undertone. Especially when she was aware Kaitlyn had a crush on two boys in the group that often stood with her former bestie. The taller brunette before her being one with Punk being the other, yet neither showed any particular interest in her, most of the time they ignored her attempts to flirt or gain their attention as if they hadn't even heard or realised the hybrid teen was there. "Who?" asked the blond, confusion slipping into her voice as she seen some of the boys in her group appear, neither of them appearing to have a clue what was going on, instead just hearing Charlotte's question when walking through the door leading to the back staircase. The teen known as the Architect could only smirk to himself as he stepped around Mandy, once again returning to the side of the resident Anti-Diva, thrust silently giving them the answer to their question.

"Paige. You're dating Paige" uttered Brie, disgust appearing in her uneven voice, yet there also appeared a hint of fear. She had noticed the raven haired teen had slowly began to gain more popularity over the weeks since school had come back from the holidays. It scared her to think the roles could be reversed, with those considered weird being the top of the school where as those under the popular banner would become those who went unnoticed and ignored. Seth could only turn and nod to her bitter question, gently interlacing his figures with Paige's, knowing somewhere in the school Renee would be smiling and Nikki would be enjoying Brie's torment over the lack of control she truly had that year

Down on the ground floor of the school, Kaitlyn, Eva and Cameron were all sat in business studies class, only occasionally listening as they finished off adding the little bits and bobs to the file folder Brie had given them. In the hopes Michelle would see things clearly and ignore any ideas the other students suggested for the homecoming dance. Cameron had also suggest they think over what to say, although she also tried to act like she was paying attention and hide what she and the two girls were up to from the likes of Becky and Cross who were sat close by, Dean also there the opposite side of the table next to Miz. Both at least attempting to pay attention to the lecture as were others spread around the room, Miz managing to sneak a few pieces of the paper away from the girls when the breeze blew them toward Dean and himself.

"Looks like Brie's lot are up to something again?" whispered Miz, offering the teen known as the Lunatic a piece of the paper he had swiped from the three girls. Quickly noticing Dean stare at the paper with burning hatred, especially considering it was a ban list from the Homecoming dance appearing to be written in Eva's hand writing. There written in pink gel pen were the names of Renee, Paige, Nikki, Cross and Becky. Corey also written there along with both Finn and Aleister, others who were technically classed as popular were missing from the ban list although it was clear what the girls were trying to do. "I'll warn Seth and Paige so they know to expect more trouble for the Committee" added the teen otherwise known as the A Lister, discreetly pulling out his phone to send a message to them via the group chat, knowing if they didn't pick it up someone would warn them before break.

"Think they know about Seth and Paige yet?" cheekily asked Dean, his blond hair messy as always, the smile to match his mood place firmly on his lips. Yet his icy eyes stayed focus on what the three girls opposite him were up to. He was curious to know why they were doing it other than the obvious, much like he wondered what it would take for Brie and Daniel's group to leave those in his own group of chosen friends alone. "Should imagine both Brie and Daniel would have a full blown melt down at that one. Especially when it will throw a spanner in the plans Daniel has to hurt the girls" added the Lunatic as he once again returned his attention to Trish as she continued on with her lecture, quickly finding the amusing side of it when she caught Eva, Kaitlyn and Cameron. At which point she called them out and asked them to repeat the lines she had previously said, confiscating both the white folder and their phone upon their failure to do so. Happily delivering detention to all three girls for their lack of attention when it was needed most.

"I hope someone records that when it happens" muttered Miz in response, Becky and Cross both having amused smiles on their lips to see the three girls caught out for their lack of attention in class, much like the duo were already guessing they would need a tutor of some sort by the end of the semester to help them catch up on the classes they were likely to be epically failing at. "So you wearing a suit and tie to Homecoming or going in jeans and a suit jacket?" asked Miz knowing when it come to Dean dressing up for something, it would be difficult to convince him it was a good idea. Yet he already had a gut feeling Renee had likely already been working on the subject, or at least attempting to sway him over to the idea. No doubt willing to compromise on something.

"Jean and suit jacket" responded the shaggy haired blond, revealing he would go since his friends were putting so much work into it and his girlfriend had spend time talking over it with him. "I go to this one then we can skip the Easter or the decade dance" added Dean, revealing the little agreement between himself and Renee, a smile on his lips as he did so, especially when the decade dance always seemed to get more out there every year. Not to mention some fight always managed to happen. Last year was Wade and Cena along with Brie and Layla. All four having been thrown out although Layla had apologised rather loudly the following school day when she hijacked the school com system. "I think Nikki is trying to convince Roman to go the full shebang. Where as Seth is trying decided which Paige would appreciate more" revealed Dean showing he was well aware of what his two best friends were struggling with, although he also knew Roman would eventually give in if only to see his crush smile once more and give her something that resembled a perfect night.

"Any ideas who Cross and Aleister have their eyes on now? Also how did Seth get around Aleister?" uttered Miz, going quiet when Lita turned her attention to his table, showing she had heard the whispering from the general direction but was unsure if it was the girls complaining about their punishment or if it was himself and Dean chattering amongst themselves. Cross also sending both boys a warning look, only to burst in her normal maniacal laughter when Dean returned her crazy look with his own psychotic one. His smile only getting bigger upon seeing Becky all but face palm herself as she attempted to keep her amusement under control and get her friend back to what could be classed as a normal temperament, or at least as close to normal as Cross could get without people questioning what she was up to or planning.

"No idea to both" whispered Dean as he engaged in a staring contest with Cross, Becky becoming the referee in the small match up. Where as Eva and Kaitlyn shuffled around uncomfortable believing both were staring at them since they were sat between the pair. Trish seemingly aware but paying little mind to the childish games upon noticing they had been taking notes before hand thrust didn't care to much if they were listening since she was repeating over her previous lecture for those who had ignored her the first time round. A small smile soon her lips upon being reminded of when she herself was a sophomore student, what some of her classmates got up to. Especially the likes of Hurricane Helms and Molly Holly. She often wondered if she would ever seen students similar to her own classmates during her time as a teacher at the almost prized school.


	8. Galaxy Stars Red Carpet

"Can't believe homecoming is only a few weeks away" spoke AJ as she looked around at those she called friends. Once again noticing the cheerleaders on the field practising their routine for the game, while also attempt to figure out how to cheer on the home team of the Tigers against one of their oldest rivalries in the Bears. "I wonder what the theme is gonna be? And what the thing is gonna look like? Since our very own Paige is the head of the committee" added the smaller girl nicknamed the Geek Goddess by her group of friends, often did she wear something with a reference to her favourite film or comic characters. Her Harley and Joker chuck taylors often being the most notable, either that or her modified t-shirts and tank tops did. Nikki could only hum from besides the smaller girl, watching her identical twin attempt to get the cheerleaders in line as Carmella had done the year before although without the same convincing and gentle town the blond displayed.

"Whatever it is, we can be sure it will be unique and for everyone rather than just the popular ones" responded the fiery Irish teen, not surprised when she seen her former best friend in Charlotte on the cheerleading squad, after all she had wanted to be one since they had started at the school and returned from the holidays. "Remind me why the cheerleaders are always so flustered when the routine doesn't go to planned?" asked Becky as she watched Brie almost have a full blown bitch attack on those whom were supposed to be her team mates, more because the routine hadn't gone how she planned even when it was actually her whom had made the mistake rather than one of the other girls. She could hear a slight chuckle come from Renee and Carmella, clearly both remembered their own struggles with the routine the previous year when they were freshman students.

"Cheerleaders are perfectionists. They're gonna be performing in front of both our school and McLynn High. Chances are the cheerleaders from the rivals will also be freaking out" replied Carmella, struggling to hold back her laughter when she seen the way both Dean and Corey looked at each other, as if they still didn't understand what all the fuss was about. "Basically its important to them to get it right, as they feel like they represent the school" explained the taller blond as she remembered her time on the squad last year, hence how she had met Renee, the two had hit it off instantly and often giggled when it come to Brie's almost psychotic breakdowns when she seen the head of the squad not paying attention to what was happening, something she herself now did.

"So you girls got your dresses for Homecoming?" asked Roman, almost regretting the question within seconds of asking it, especially when he seen both Finn and Aleister shaking their heads and waving their arms before he even spoke a word as if to try and warn him not to ask such a thing. Both teens face palming seconds later, as if the world as they knew was about to end. Cross laughing once again at both boys while also ignoring the question, giving away hints she had yet to find a dress due to not knowing what the theme was for the event. Much like the crazy teen was sure others were yet to really make a final decision for the dress they were going to ware for the night. AJ on the other hand just settled for giving Roman the psycho smile she had become known for over the months since returning to the school.

"Well well if it isn't the losers club" came the voice associated with torment to most members of the group. There at the bottom of the stands stood the teenager nicknamed Goat face, his group of jocks surrounding him as he looked up towards the group on the bleachers, quickly noticing neither particularly cared he was there. Roman and Dean continued on with watching the cheerleading squad attempt to get their routine right while also continuing on with the conversation of what the guys were going to ware for the dance most dreaded. Where as Miz and Maryse continued on with talking to the rest of the group as if he and the jocks weren't even their. Carmella on the other hand only offered him her middle finger as if silently telling him to fuck off. "You know Homecoming wont be anything else other than what Brie wants it to be right?" shouted the smaller teen as he continued to glare at those on the bleachers, quickly noticing how Maryse had turned her attention to him, the look in her eyes could only be described as murderous, especially when she began to make her way down the stands, making sure to be careful to make sure she didn't miss a step as well as making sure her ponytail was perfect as normal.

"You know its funny how you and Brie claim to care what everyone else wants. Yet the minute where it doesn't go the way either of you want you try and ruin it. Homecoming will be for everyone this year. What Brie and you want, will be a distant memory, after all Paige is on the committee as is Stephanie, do you think what Brie wants will matter compared to the opinion of the entire school?" spoke the French-Canadian teen, a wicked grin coming to her lips as she watched the realisation dawn on Daniel's features, the school was changing, the status quo was changing. Hence the odds of someone caring what those who had demanded everything and given nothing in return were getting lower with each passing school day. It was almost as if the new group had turned the school hierarchy upside down.

"For the first time homecoming will be what the student body as a whole want rather than what one pathetic group want" uttered Nikki as she failed to hold back her laughter upon seeing Kaitlyn miss her landing and take out both Eva and Brie as she went down. She would admit she was looking forward the dance this year, mainly because she knew it wouldn't be the dreaded theme of under the sea. Instead it would be something the entire school had chosen instead of just one group. "Wont be exclusive this time, everyone is going to be welcome, like it should be" added the oldest of the Bella twins, noticing AJ too had laughed rather loudly upon seeing Kaitlyn miss the landing although both girls wondered by Eva and Kaitlyn were even at practice considering they were also apart of the committee, it was almost like they had another idea to change everything to how Brie had planned the entire summer or had given up on the idea of homecoming until next year.

Elsewhere in the downstairs business studies classroom, Michelle stood before those on the Homecoming Committee, a bright smile on her painted lips. She had counted up the votes for the theme, almost excited to tell the selected students before her about the tie between two themes. Yet she had confidence with the gothic teen leading the way they could easily make it work. She knew the ideas the raven haired teen had gone unheard for too long, much like she had confidence the sophomore student could give everyone a homecoming they would remember rather than one where most students felt unwelcome.

"So as promised I counted the votes to decide the theme. For the first time ever there is a draw" spoke Michelle as she looked around all the students. How Drew looked around the room with a smile seeing some of the freshman year students appearing to like the idea of a draw, even how Stephanie and Hunter appeared to smile at how the students had finally had their say on the dance. "The theme will be a cross between galaxy stars and red carpet" added the blond mother of one, her smile only getting bigger upon seeing the way Seth looked over to Paige before rummaging through his school bag to find the drawing they had done the day before. Quickly pulling the two out knowing they would likely be doing something from both drawings.

"I'll get started with the posters" announced Drew as he trotted off to the computers to the side of the room. Making sure to turn several others on since the session was likely to be busy considering the electronic advertisement had to be done as did the ticket design and the newsletter. "Steph, Shayna wanna help with the tickets and electronic adverts" called the Scottish teen, immediately calling for one of the two freshman students on the committee, as well as helping to make sure the pair had an important role in the homecoming production. He knew the two girls would decide for themselves who would do what for the remaining two tasks much like Paige would likely fairly decide whom got which job to help get everything ready. All there already knew Michelle would be on ordering duty once she knew what things they had chosen.

"Summer take Rhea and try and find decorations that fit the theme" spoke Paige making sure to use the strong suit of each of those on the committee with her. Watching as both girls nodded before heading off to the computers, quickly deciding between them which the best websites were to help with the task they had been set. Whilst also getting the budget from Michelle so they knew how much they could spend on each part. "Hunter, reckon you can make Homecoming sound super unmissable and important to all. Maybe list a few students who could be photographed for the display" added the raven haired teen, hearing Summer gasp upon realising Paige had heard her idea to take pictures of the random and unique students of the school. "Seth, Sonya, you two are with me on layout and overall look of the dance" finished Paige, noticing how Sonya moved a little closer, sitting the opposite side of Seth who had opted to once again but his artistic skills to good use.

"Hunter" called Rhea from next to Summer, seeing how the Junior year student turned to face her, a welcoming smile on his lips suggesting what she was about to say would be heard. "Use Kay Lee Ray for the photo display. She's like Paige in a way, actually looks up to her" added Rhea, completely unaware both Shayna and herself were also on the list of those who could be photographed, along with Beth Phoenix, Nikki Cross, Alexa Bliss, AJ Lee, Bianca Belair and Bayley. He also put Paige and Sonya on their as well. The junior year student could only nod before adding the name mentioned to the list, knowing one of them would likely have to go around and ask each of them.

"Added, got quite the list so far, not many of them can be classed as popular though" spoke Hunter as he looked down at his long list, noticing how all he had listed were girls. "Any ideas who we could use for boys since all the listed ones are beautiful ladies" continued Hunter, noticing how the ones in the room looked around to him as if offering their assistance. He could see Michelle scribbling something on her notepad, a proud smile appearing on her lips to see true team work between those chosen for the committee. Almost as if what she was seeing now was what she had been wanting to see since taking up the role as responsible adult for the dances that often took place at the school or she had seen something regarding the task the headmaster or deputy head had set for her.

"Finn Balor, Aleister Black, Ricochet, Ali" spoke Summer as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, a bright smile coming to her lips as she could remember seeing both Ricochet and Ali show off their hidden talents in the trampoline club before the holidays. How they effortless did tricks others struggled with. Her smirk turned to a genuine smile when she heard Shayna suggest names like Johnny Gorgano and Tommaso Ciampa as well as Stephanie mentioning Dean Ambrose and Corey Graves. Drew even mentioning Bray Wyatt and CM Punk. Hunter quickly listed each, giving it to Michelle, watching as she scanned over the list and nodded clearly approving of those listed and realising why each had been chosen.

"I'll get a letter written up for each student listed here. With a date for when they will have their photograph taken" uttered Michelle, making a note on her pad to ask the headmaster to arrange a professional photographer to come in. As well as to tell him why. She knew for sure everyone would agree each of the students listed would be show the different side to the student body, especially when she knew most listed often went ignored by those around them despite their uniqueness. She hoped by seeing pictures of each beautifully framed on the walls of the hall would allow students to see everyone was important no matter how different they were. It was at that point when Kaitlyn and Eva finally entered the room, both in their cheerleading outfits, Eva carrying the white folder Brie had given to her and Kaitlyn earlier before school had started. Yet neither of the girls really knowing what planning had already taken place or what task each of those in the room had already been assigned.

All they had seen upon entering the room was Summer and Rhea searching for particular decorations, that fit with a theme they didn't really care for. Hunter working on the newsletter knowing the homecoming would be front page of the weekly newsletter given to students during the mid week tutorial. Drew working on a poster of some sort much like Stephanie appeared to be working on the advertisement that would appear on the many screens around the school, where as Shayna happily worked on some sort of ticket design. Their eyes finally fell on the three around the table, talking amongst themselves with the two previous designs made the day earlier in front of them, with Seth adding detail to the one before him, likely ready for the group approval. Michelle on the other hand was typing something up on her laptop, looking to her left every now again as if to look at something suggested for her.

"Michelle" quietly spoke Kaitlyn when she had gained enough confidence to speak, yet she also didn't want to draw attention to what she had Eva were going to attempt to do. "Can we talk to you in private please?" asked the hybrid haired teen, looking back over to Paige noticing how she still had Seth's hat on, disgust soon took over to see one of her crushes in Seth Rollins had decided to date one of the people considered to be the bottom of the peaking order. Yet the soft smile on his lips when he was near her gave it away he was happy and unlikely to change his mind. The older woman soon stood from her seat, making sure to lock her laptop and take the list Hunter had given her with her when she left the room but no before announcing she would be back in a few minutes.

"What did you girls want to say, that too important to say in front of the rest of committee?" asked Michelle, a stern look on her features as she looked at the two teenage girls before her. She wondered if they would ever see what they often did to hurt others a mistake or if they would continue to do as they are without much thought for the people they hurt with their mindless and reckless actions. Yet her features soften once more when she looked down to the list of names created by Hunter. She could almost imagine what the pictures would look like hung on the wall as if they were the stars of a celebrated show, much like she knew most would question who they were. Especially since all 26 students listed had one thing in common, going unnoticed and ignored by the more popular students.

"Homecoming is important, to us girls is like a mini prom without actually being the major end of school event" began Kaitlyn as she looked down to the white folder Brie had put together when she had been so excited about being part of the committee, yet Vince had changed the rules over the summer holidays and almost destroyed her homecoming dreams. "That's why several students think its a mistake to allow the student body to decide the theme and putting someone who is seen as an outcast as the leader of the committee. They think it should be lead by someone who understands the importance of the event and by someone who can make the right choice for everyone" explained the hybrid haired teen seeing the look Michelle was giving both herself and Eva, almost as if she had been expecting the speech for days now. She soon looked to the dyed red haired teen, knowing she was going to continue on where Kaitlyn had left off.

"The theme isn't important for homecoming, its about the celebration of our schools sports teams and to get ready for the next year of events. Like the swim team and the summer football team. Its about showing off our sports stars and being proud of what we have. That's why the students who don't agree with the current way of things have come together to plan an alternative homecoming, one that is better suited to the school we all attend and one that doesn't go against what is already in place" added Eva as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder, handing the white folder over to Michelle, watching with nerves as the blond teacher flipped through the pages to see what was planned if this alternative plan was used. Yet when she got to a certain page she stopped and looked at both girls in question. Her expression unreadable as she kept her blue eyes trained on both teen girls, making them shift uncomfortably under her cold stare.

"If this is what you lot who don't agree with the current way of things want then you wont mind gathering all involved and coming with me to meet with Mr McMahon. There you can explain why you don't agree with the current course of things and why your planning is better than the decisions he has made as headmaster" responded Michelle, watching as the fear quickly took over both girls upon realising what their speech had gotten them into. "I would suggest you send a message to the rest of the popular girls and jocks involved in this and inform them they are expected at the lunch time meeting" added the blond woman before making her way back into the classroom with the folder tucked under her arm, a smile returning to her lips to see the group in their working together to bring the homecoming dance to life. Even how Paige went to each mini group to answer any questions or to make sure everything was going to theme.

It wasn't long for Michelle silently read over the emails she was about to send to Vince, her frustration with the two girls trying to hide themselves in the corner melting away as her soft smile returned to her lips. The hope she felt for what the dance would be like and represent sparkling in her eyes.

_**Dear Headmaster, **_

_**I am delighted to inform you, Miss Knight's run as committee leader has so far paid off. The Homecoming theme has been decided by the student body, while most of the students chosen to be on the committee have so far worked together to bring their plans to life as best they can. For that reason I ask you extend the budge a little bit to allow the night to be truly extraordinary. **_

_**Mr Helmsley has written a list of twenty six students whom highlight the students who truly are extraordinary within the school, as a group the committee has decided to take a photo of each student listed and frame them to show off those who are unique and stand out amongst the student body. From all years off course. I would suggest a professional come and take pictures of the students while they are doing something that makes them unique from the rest of the sea of students around them. **_

_**The students chosen for the pictures are Freshman year's Kay Lee Ray, Rhea Ripley, Shayna Baszler, Johnny Gorgano and Bianca Belair. Phil Brooks, Mustafa Ali, Nikki Cross, Tommaso Ciampa, AJ Lee, Dean Ambrose and Paige Knight from Sophomore Year. From Junior Year Finn Balor, Aleister Black, Trevor Mann, Alexa Bliss, Corey Grave and Sonya Deville. And finally for the Senior year. Asuka, Adrian Neville, Ember Moon, Sami Zayn, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bray Wyatt, Bayley Martinez and Beth Phoenix. **_

_**I **__**also write to inform you, several students will be joining us for the lunch time meeting. These students include Daniel Bryan, Baron Corbin, Dolph Ziggler, Mike Bennett, Bobby Roode, Elias Samson, Bobby Lashley and Jason Jordan as well as the girls group made up on Brie Bella, Mandy Rose, Lacey Evans, Charlotte Flair, Lana Perry, Cameron, Kaitlyn and Eva Mari**__**e. They believed the decision made for the committee was a mistake and would like to offer their own alternative ideas to you in person. **_

_**Thank you **_

_**Michelle McCool. **_

It wasn't too long after sending the email to Michelle inform the two girls they and the rest of their group of girls along with the sophomore jocks were expected to attend the lunch meeting, as well as giving them the time. Her smile once again appeared when she released those on the committee from the duties, knowing them would return the following day to continue on with their work, although she knew through the team work their was little they could do. She would be printing off the posters Drew had send her, as well as the newsletter Hunter had spent time writing, much like she knew the next day's sessions would go towards cutting the tickets in to single ones and getting them to the office for the sale. She knew it would likely include letting them loose in the school to put the posters up, much like Stephanie would be proud to see her hard work in the electronic posters would pay off.

"Alright you lot, freedom is yours. I will get to ordering the decorations. As well as getting the photographer here to get the pictures for the walls. I will also be getting the crowns dusted off and the flowers ordered. The school snack bar will be turned into a drinks bar as Linda's request. Have fun" announced Michelle before watching each of them pack up as well watching as the pair of Kaitlyn and Eva made their exit in a quick and unusually quiet manner. No doubt with regret and fear of what they had gotten themselves into and likely terror of how Brie would react to having to go stand before the headmaster and explaining why the planning all of them had done together was better than what the assigned committee had come up with.

"How are we gonna tell Brie and the rest of the group about this?" questioned Kaitlyn as she felt scared and nervous about lunch time now. She soon seen Eva pull out her phone and type out a message for both the jocks and the rest of the girls to read. Knowing it had to be done in one way or another. _**Hey guys, we have a meeting at lunch with Vince and Michelle regarding Homecoming plans. We are all required to be there. Not sure what happens if we're not. Eva. **_The teens soon went on to their next lesson, the dread of the responses they would receive and the approaching lunch break hitting them with every step they took towards their next period, especially when they knew the outcome of the meeting could go either way and could have dire consequences for all of them involved.


	9. Sports Teams

Lunch came around soon enough. With came the task Eva and Kaitlyn had all but dreaded since Michelle had mentioned it, so much so they had been unusually quiet during their lessons following Homecoming Committee, almost afraid of what would happen in the meeting where they would be speaking directly to the headmaster himself. Brie and Daniel on the other hand seemed thrilled about the idea, the opposite of what the two girls were like. Instead of being quiet and attempting to hide from the eyes of others they had loudly announced to those in each class they were going to be talking to Mr McMahon himself on the homecoming idea they are their group of popular students had. Proud of the upcoming meeting despite Michelle meaning it to be the opposite. The other members of the group, seemed a little more unnerved by the meeting. Scared even, the thought of being in the same room as Mr McMahon and explaining why the idea for homecoming in the white folder was far better than whatever the chosen committee could do under Paige's leadership terrified them. An impossible task.

The group met up in the quad. No torment in mind for those in the cafetière or sitting at the benches. Instead the girls made sure their make up and hair were perfectly done before walking through the doors closest to the office, where the sports hall was. Daniel and Baron all to happy to push unwitting students out the way. Forcing each of them to step aside so the group could walk through the sickly yellow hall as if they were the royalty of the school. Ignoring the growls from the students who had been pushed aside and the looks they received from others as they walked by. Upon reacting the reception, Brie happily walked up to the sliding widow used for students, knowing the stairwell to the headmasters office and the maths/IT floor was just behind them.

"Hey. Me and my friends there have a meeting with Mr McMahon and Michelle McCool regarding Homecoming ideas" happily spoke Brie, he hair flowing over her shoulders as she caught sight of Nikki on the stairwell behind her, the smiling face of her identical twin reflecting in the polished glass of the sliding window, as her laughter echoed around the open area. Roman with her clearly having told a joke or something as they went to join the rest of the group, in their so far unknown spot although Brie was determined to find out where it was. The smartly dressed receptionist merely nodded before proceeding to pick up the phone and tapping in a number with her long manicured fingers. Her voice almost inaudible to Brie yet still she waited as patiently as she could. Following instructions of waiting in the area provided, as Michelle would be down to fetch them shortly.

"So Michelle has the folder?" asked Daniel looking over to Kaitlyn and Eva, watching as both nodded and shifted uncomfortably still dreading the meeting but knew they had to be there since they were apart of the group. Charlotte and Lacey sat close by, neither speaking a word as they watched other students walking past almost in envy of the freedom they had for their lunch. "Well this couldn't be a better opportunity for us. To have Homecoming exactly as we planned and the losers not being allowed to attend" added the smaller yet far louder boy, receiving eye rolls of some of the others sat in the waiting area beneath the stairs with him and Brie. Mere seconds later Michelle graciously walked from the English classroom corridor, two folders tucked in her arms as she smiled and nodded to students as she walked passed them, stopped to talk to a few.

"Come on you lot" called Michelle when she walked towards the stairs, gracefully making her way up them, listening as the group as the trampling along behind with their thunderous steps on the mental carpeted stairs. Upon reaching the top she soon lead the group of students towards the headmaster quarters, knowing Vince would be waiting in the little meeting room he had next to his office, no doubt with everything set up from the right amount of seats around the meeting table to a cup of coffee and a few pieces of paper to scribble down notes on. No doubt he would be pondering on different things and tasks he had to complete within the school day as he normally would do during his more quiet moment.

"Ah, these are the students?" questioned Vince, looking up when he heard the door open. Seeing Michelle placing the folders down on the time and holding the door open for the group of students to enter. A small smile coming to her lips upon seeing the email with the list of students for the photograph displays written down on a piece of paper with a note at the bottom reminding the headmaster to arrange a photographer to come and take the pictures. "So tell me why you lot think you're homecoming ideas are superior to that of my chosen committee" spoke the headmaster, once the group of sophomore students had sat in the seats. An awaiting expression placed firmly on his features, waiting for one of them to speak up. He soon opened the white sparkly folder Michelle passed over, along with the other darker coloured one filled with the committee plans.

"Us girls have been planning homecoming since last years one" started Brie, quickly feeling nervous upon Vince turning his attention to her. She suddenly felt lost for words and unsure if she should continue. "An under the sea theme to promote the swim team. Top type of music, VIP access, dress codes" state the younger of the Bella twins, almost wishing someone had spoken up in her place and suddenly feeling uneasy when Vince flipped through the file and stopped on the list of banned students, his fingers tapping on the page a few times, smudging the gel pen ink over the paper more than it already was and getting glitter on his finger tips. Brie soon looked around to others in her group, hoping one of them would take over from her, yet seen they were just as terrified as she was. The headmaster's hard almost angered gaze scanning over each of them as if tempting them to say something out of line.

"Tell me Mr Bryan. How is this going to be for all students? If these named here are to be banned. Why are these students banned other than the obvious?" asked Vince setting his cold guess and attention on the leader of the Jocks, noticing quickly how he had stiffened up and suddenly began to pay more attention to what was going on instead of fiddling with a bandage on his jacket. The louder teen soon looked around as if hoping someone else would answer the question and to be for some confidence in the situation. Yet somehow knew there was little she could do about it. The headmaster had said his name and expected him to give a valid and good answer to his questions and why those listed students would be blocked from going to Homecoming.

"Those listed are weirdos, freaks and the oddballs. They're the ones who would ruin it for everyone else just by being there. With them not being there it would be far more better for everyone else in attendance. They wouldn't be there to screw everything up, to troll everyone and be an eye sore for everyone else" responded Daniel, feeling proud of himself, not being able to help the smirk to appear on his lips although he soon began to shy away upon seeing the look Vince was shooting his way. The daggers in his eyes paired with the unamusement telling Daniel and the rest of the students all they really needed to know about their idea of banning the list of students. Michelle at his side not even attempting to hide how appalled she was of the boy in question or for Brie, seeing just how cruel they could be to others.

"Miss McCool. Your budget extension is granted for the homecoming. Please inform the committee members that both Miss Marie and Bonin will no longer be members of the committee. Offer my congrats to both Miss Rae and Knight for their original idea of taking photo's of the uniqueness students process" spoke Vince turning his attention to Michelle, his expression softening upon speaking directly to her and reading over the black folder the committee had so far come up with. A draft of the questionnaire sent out to students in there along with the winning theme. Other things they had worked together to do also listed there. "As for you lot, you will not nor will you ever be on a homecoming, prom or any dance committee while you attend this school. All of you will also be in detention for your behaviour towards other students. Daniel and Brie especially will be in after school detention for the rest of the semester for the treatment of Nikki Bella and AJ Lee in particular. Until further notice all of you will not be attending Homecoming" announced Vince, his anger and frustration shinning through as he threw down the well deserved punishment and showed he had been watching the group carefully since they had returned from summer break. "Dismissed" uttered Vince as he waved his hand at them and began to read through the committee file properly, a soft expression returning to his ageing features as he did so. Especially when he noticed each idea had been incorporated in some way.

"ITS NOT FAIR!" shouted Brie when she walked through the front door later that day. Her siblings and mother following along behind her. JJ chuckling at the irony he seen in the situation where as Nikki just ignored Brie entirely as she had been doing since school had returned. Although she couldn't help the smile to grace her lips to hear how terrible it had gone for Brie, Daniel and their lap dogs. The punishment they each got being like the icing on the cake. "I should be able to go to the homecoming dance. Its barbaric to ban us from going. Its cruel and unjust" complained the younger of the twins, throwing her school bags to the full with rage as she stomped up the stairs, ignoring everyone especially when she knew her mother would also dish out some sort of punishment now she had been informed of what she had been planning and some of the things she did at school.

"Brianna" called Kathy, her voice demanding and suggesting she wasn't in the mood for the obvious coming argument or barrage of insults she was sure to be on the receiving end of. Her youngest daughter soon come stomping back down the stairs, shoving Nikki out of the way as she did, almost knocking her down the wooden stairs. The hint of a smirk suggesting it had done so intentionally. "Sit" demanded Kathy as she pointed to the dining room table, the place where she would normally dish out the punishment, she watched as Nikki and JJ went upstairs before returning her full attention back to Brie. "Give me your phone, second laptop and tablet" added the mother of three as she looked at her daughter about to protest. Yet she soon did as she was told handing over her phone, along with her music player. She was just about to get up when she heard her mother's voice again. "You're also grounded for the rest of semester. Means no friends over, you go to school and come home. No weekends with friends. Do I make myself clear" finished Kathy as she looked down at her teenage daughter, no sense of leniency there had previously been there. Brie soon stormed up the stairs, ignoring her younger brother as she slammed the bedroom door closed once again feeling as if she was being unfairly treated despite her obvious actions to deserve it.

"What was that all about?" asked AJ on the video call, the smaller teen having spotted the younger twin storm past and heard the door slam shut. Nikki on the other hand could only turn to look to her bedroom door and roll her eyes. Once again knowing it was a tantrum no doubt over the punishment she had received. "You hear the popular and the jocks were banned from Homecoming by Mr McMahon?" added the smaller teen, seeing the smiles of some of the others she got in response, even giggling how Aleister would lean over every now and again to poke Paige only for the teen to respond back with a simple whack of her hand or the biting motion. Much to the amusement of others on the video chat, Seth and Dean occasionally coming out with sarcastic comment along with Becky, bringing laughter to the group video chat.

"Anyone else get a letter about getting their photo taken?" asked Dean, suddenly curious if everyone got a letter regarding their photo being taken. Seth soon looked down with a smile, almost unable to contain it, especially when he knew like Paige did what is was actually for. Dean could only wonder more when only a few of his friends in AJ, Paige herself, Corey, Finn, Aleister and Punk responded in confirmation that they too had received a letter about it. "Alright Seth, Paige what's it all about?" questioned the teenager, showing he was intrigued by the letter and the idea of only a few receiving it, almost as if he was special yet he didn't understand how. He knew if the pair could they would have looked at each other that certain look of mischief all but sparkling in Paige's eyes. Where as Seth merely giggled at the thought of some of his closest friends being famous for the night.

"Twenty Six students were chosen for the photographs out of the entire school" uttered Seth in response, a bright smile coming to his lips, noticing as Nikki did that Brie had reappeared behind her clearly interested by something in the conversation, like to be because Homecoming was mentioned or something to do with it. "Those twenty six are the ones to represent the more unique and often over looked students. Each will be photographed in an area where they are comfortable doing the thing that makes them unique and stand out from the rest" explained the dark haired teen, seeing how Finn nodded away to himself as did Renee and Becky, a proud smile appearing on Dean's features to find out what he had been selected for.

"In that case. Its an honour" responded Dean. Winking to Brie stood behind Nikki, much to the annoyance of the younger Bella twin who merely scoffed and rolled her eyes at the interaction, clearly wanting nothing to do with the teen known as the Lunatic. "See this is why the popular kids will end up being forgotten about. No interest in others besides their own self gain" added the shaggy haired teen, hearing Roman's sarcastic comment and question to Nikki regarding being his date to homecoming. Hearing her agree brought the sense with overwhelming happiness, marking another member of the group of made up of outcasts to find a date to the dance. As well as all three members of the hounds. AJ smiling at those she called friends almost reminiscing on what things had been like before hand, how Aleister and Finn were really only two boys she could count on, where as Corey would come and go much like Carmella, Renee, Becky and Cross had. Yet now they created a group standing for acceptance and friendship, ones who had become admired in the freshman year and to an extent the only years too.

"Seriously. Excited about an event no one is gonna remember. How lame are you lot?" asked Brie, not really caring if she once again insulted her identical twin or two she had once considered friends when they were apart of the popular groups. Now she didn't have a high opinion of either Miz or Maryse other than to call them traitors to their own cause, despite seeing both teens were happy with where they were and now appeared as if they had found who they were as people or at least group who understood them for whom they truly were. "Without me and my friends there. Its just gonna be another boring dance no one cares for" added the younger of the twins, a wicked grin appearing on her lips at the thought of Homecoming being a complete failure, as well as the revenge she and the other popular girls of Sophomore year had been planning just in case. Even how the revenge plan was against none other than the raven haired teen who had control of the Homecoming committee.

"Its gonna be amazing because you and your goons wont be there" responded Becky, putting emphasis on the word because to get the point across. "No more dreadful under the sea theme where the popular and jocks are highlighted rather than the actual sports team. This time is about shinning a light on those your goons try to hide away in shame" added the fiery haired Irish teen, her eyes shinning in pride and excitement over what was to come, even when she knew she would have to wear a dress and act lady like for the evening. Yet now she knew some more details of the event she was happy to act as if she was a lady for the night, knowing she would be supporting her friends in doing and could return to her normal outspoken self the following school day.

"So anyone on the school winter sports teams?" asked Miz, he knew Dean was on the swim team every year, often times being the one to single handedly bring glory to All Star Academy. Much like himself and Roman were on the school wrestling team, yet he wondered whom else would be on the teams this year or if that would be the only thing to remain the same. Yet he somehow doubted it would be, he knew things were changing, the group he was apart of were responsible for the change even when most of them didn't see it coming. The hounds leaving behind Daniel and his band of goons had sparked the change the sophomore needed, Brie and Daniel were slowly losing their popularity and becoming the very thing they bullied and attempted to stamp out.

"I'll be on the girls swim team this year. Along with Renee" spoke Nikki revealing she had put her name down for the ladies swim team, opting to try something new instead of being forced to be silent by her often times overbearing twin sister. Yet she also knew her twin would also join the team or at least attempt to, if only to try and upstage her in that as well. "Paige, AJ and Cross are apart of the women's wrestling team and the volleyball team" announced the older Bella Twin, proud that her friends were putting their skills to good use. Lita had even said it on occasions, the three girls may not enjoy Volleyball but were by far the best players she had.

**A/N – So sorry for the long wait on the update. Going through a tough time at the moment. Any ways hopefully will be back to normal schedule soon. Happy Reading. **


	10. Vengeance in the Works

"How is everyone doing with their individual tasks?" asked Brie as she looked around her group of girls, how each of them seemed more quieter than usual and still seemed to be angry at each other and themselves for being banned from Homecoming. The revenge had plan had been the only thing to unite all of them the same with the group of Jocks. Their plan of revenge against those they seen as responsible, against the leader of the Committee. Paige. "What if we throw our own homecoming party?" asked the younger of the Bella twins knowing one of the others would have to hold the party if it did happen, as she would be lucky to sneak out of the house to attend it, especially when her mother had asked the neighbours to watch over her and her siblings when she worked late. Giving them precise instruction to not allow Brie anywhere now she was grounded where as Nikki was free to come and go as she pleased.

"Everything ready, just got to set it all up and make sure the Creepy English Vampire is voted homecoming queen" responded Kaitlyn as she looked over to Brie, she knew Homecoming would be taking place at the end of the week, just as she listened to how excited almost every girl in the school was about the dance, the discussions of dates and the perfect dress being all in the topic of conversation since the poster had gone up and the tickets had gone on sale. Yet the two toned teen couldn't help the feeling of jealousy to arise in the pit of her stomach, how that should be her and her friends getting excited and talking about how their date asked them and the dresses they had chosen, along with their overall shopping experience. Instead they were forced to sit it out due to the unfair punishment of being banned each of their parents had agreed to upon finding out their despicable actions on the school grounds.

"What's the photographer for?" asked Eva when she noticed the professional looking man walking around the school grounds, he appeared confused and looked down at a small note book he had in his hand every now and again. As if he was looking for directions or trying to decipher where he was supposed to be going next. It wasn't long before she heard Brie scoff and watched as Daniel walked over to the lost looking photographer, their conversation drowned out by the sound of laughter and basket balls hitting the concrete ground or bouncing off the metal fence. It wasn't long before the leader of the Sophomore Jocks rejoined his group before returning to the walk the remainder of the way to the girls location, seemingly confused what he had just happened with the photographer. "What was that about?" asked the dyed red head as she looked over to Daniel as if waiting for the answer was the most important thing to her, upon looking around she soon spotted every member of the two combined groups seemed to have a focused their attention on him.

"He's here to photograph students for some event" responded Daniel yet his voice and expression suggested his thoughts had yet to catch up with the situation and his mind was somewhere else completely. "I volunteered all of us for it but he said he had a specific list and pictures of the students chosen for the project" added the leader of the Jocks as it suddenly hit him despite their popularity they weren't wanted, something that was new for all of them and something he didn't particularly like all to much, he had been so used to getting everything that being denied something was foreign, something he hated the feeling of. "He never showed me the list but walked off when he he seen someone around the corner near the bleachers" added Daniel as he heard his girlfriend sigh loudly, her face twisted with anger and disgust at what she had realised from hearing the video chat between Nikki and her group of fiends.

"Its for Homecoming. There are supposed to be pictures of students who show uniqueness hanging on the walls" informed Brie, shaking her head as if she wanted to forget everything about the night until the revenge was complete and she seen it as something worth talking about. "Anyway we have got everything organised for revenge that will take place at homecoming. We just need to set it up and our target to be voted Homecoming Queen" added the youngest of the Bella Twins, almost looking forward to the night, as she knew if all went to plan then Paige wouldn't be able to show her face around the school again without everyone laughing at her for what had happened. Much like she knew in order for it to work out properly then they needed to set up the contraption.

"We'll take care of setting up" spoke Dolph, knowing it would be difficult to get into the newly built sports hall unnoticed when everything for Homecoming was being set up. Just as he knew it would be even harder for them to set up the devices needed to set off their little trap for the intended target. Daniel could only nod, not noticing the way one of his jocks looked. The uncomfortable look in his eyes at being so determined to commit an act of revenge on someone he personally seen as innocent other than fighting back against them. Elias soon stood from his spot and walked off, not bothering to utter a single word to either of them as he walked away, instead he ignored the shouts of his name coming from several members of the two groups. Upon turning the corner he stopped, quickly pulling out his phone and sending a message to four he hoped would respond and agree to his little meeting.

"Me and Lana will work on making sure The Vampire ends up as Homecoming Queen" spoke Mandy as she knew it wouldn't take much to convince the student body to vote for the raven haired teen, after all she was starting to be noticed more now, although she wondered if that was for her work on the current committee or because of her relationship with one of the more popular boys of the school. "If doing a little campaigning doesn't work then we will have to resort to rigging the entire thing, either way our sweet little target will be standing in the hit zone" added the blond teen as she looked around confirming both she and Lana would do whatever it took to make sure their plan of revenge happened, even if they had to resort to rigging the results to make sure their target in Paige stood on the stage and in the zone they had called the target zone.

Elsewhere on the school grounds Elias waited in the area where the four boys he had sent his message to agreed to meet. The nervousness at what he was about to do overwhelming yet he knew what he was about to do would save another from the wicked attempts at revenge the jocks and popular had in mind. His confidence grew at little more at seeing four he had once hung around with appearing from the gates that lead to the sports fields, each of them appearing to be smiling about something even laughing, the happiest Elias had seen them in quite sometime. He could honestly say he was happy for each of them on what they had gained since leaving the jocks and popular girls in the rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from the girls and others in your new group but I thought you ought to know what Brie and Daniel's lot are planning against of your girls" spoke Elias with confidence when the four teenagers reached him, seeing how their laughter turned to uncertainty upon hearing his words. How Dean, Seth and Roman looked to each other and then to Miz as if they were trying to work out who was likely to be the target and why. "They are planning to humiliate Paige in front of the entire school at homecoming, something about pulling a Carrie. They blame her for losing popularity and for not being able to attend the dance" added the drifter teen, doing what he believed was the right thing and showing he didn't agree with what the people he thought were friends were planning to do to another.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Miz, suspicion clear to hear in his voice as it was plain to see on his features. He was thankful for the warning his old friend had given them but also wondered if that was part of the plan, in order to make them suspicious of every little thing and not enjoy the night of music and dancing as much. Dean on the other hand turned to Seth seeing the anger to burn in his eyes to hear his girlfriend was again being targetted and blame for something she had no control of. "We thank you for it, we really do but why tell us?" added the Miz showing his gratitude for the drifter yet also showing it was rather curious he had chosen to suddenly switch sides after weeks of blindly following those in line with Daniel.

"I don't see what Paige did wrong. As far as I can see she listened to what everyone else wanted for the dance, doesn't fit in to Brie's ideals and took Kaitlyn's chance away" responded Elias, showing he didn't understand why the raven haired teen was the target when she hadn't done anything to anyone, well at least not that he could see or even knew off, instead she had just been herself and done the tasks that had been assigned to her. Yet he could also see the confusion of all four boys when he said Paige had taken Kaitlyn's chance away. "Kaitlyn has a crush on both Punk and Seth, most of her anger is directed at Paige and AJ for taking her chances away" finished Elias revealing what both teen boys had missed and seeing the way Seth looked almost bewildered to hear Kaitlyn had a crush on him of all people, the thought of it almost terrifying to him.

"Thank you for the warning Elias. Come join us anytime" replied Seth, showing he his gratitude and appreciation for what the other teen he had called friend once before had done and what he had potentially given up to come and warn them of the plans in place to humiliate his girlfriend. He soon motioned for the other teen to follow when he turned to return to the group each of the four belonged to. Elias doing just that well notice changes in all four boys. How Miz appeared happier and showed his pride as well as sense of humour more, Dean wore a badge on his jacket one that appeared to be handcrafted with the word lunatic written on it, where as Roman appeared to be wearing a cap that belonged to Nikki, her fearless one that the older Bella twin was known to be inseparable from. Where as Seth appeared to be wearing a studded bracelet, one he was sure he had seen Paige wearing most times during last year and the first few weeks of the current school year.

"Hey is that Nikki's cap and Paige's bracelet?" asked Elias as they walked to the bleachers, noticing quickly how Seth lifted his right wrist to see the black leather strap with silver studs around it, a grin appearing on his lips moments later as if he recalled when he ended up with it. Where as Roman lifted his hands to make sure the black and red cap was still in place. Both boys nodding seconds later almost as they had checked and remembered they had them before doing so. "Those girls must really trust you, was pretty certain both were inseparable from those items" added the drifter, a grin coming to his lips upon seeing where the group spent time together when they weren't in different classes during the school day. "Hey everyone" called Elias when they reached the bottom of the stands almost taken back when Cross ran down the stands only to jump on him, wrapping her lips around him as if she was a spider monkey.

"I sent a message to give them a heads up you were coming" casually spoke Dean as he climbed the steps to reach Renee, taking his place next to her as AJ shot down the steps to wrap herself around Elias's leg as if she was a young child trying to stop her parent from leaving for the day. Yet Elias could only burst into laughter at the antics of both girls, noticing quickly although Punk and AJ were close they weren't actually an item as Kaitlyn had lead herself and others to believe. "Cross and AJ are more on my level of madness" added the shaggy haired teen known as the Lunatic, watching as Elias merely attempted to walk forward with both girls attached to him. Much like the drifter's smile only grew upon seeing how each interacted with each other.

"Its good work out for the swim team" responded Elias as he spoke of being on the team for swimming showing he too had opted for a change this year and focus more on the teams and mingling with other students in different social groups rather than sticking with the group he had previously been associated with. "So you lot all set for Homecoming this weekend?" asked the drifter as he looked down to both girls attached to him, smiling at both when he reached the bottom of the bleachers, watching as they untangled themselves from him and allowed him up the steps to join the others while they turned their attention to the Junior Year Jocks playing a ball game on the pitch in the centre of the running tracks, the ball being kicked in the air seemingly catching their attention much to the amusement of the others they called friends.

"Us guys being dragged along although we're still trying to work out whom Aleister is going with" responded Finn as if Elias had always secretly been a member of the group and a friend to most of them. "He's being secretive about it" added the Irish teen watching as Aleister turned his attention to his ex still watching the ball be kicked in the air along with AJ, still finding it hard to believe the two were actually dated, the way they acted was as if they were still the best of friends, he supposed in away they were, just brought closer by their previous relationship. "Although I'm pretty sure in the case of Punk, Seth and Roman it would be dragging the girls to the event" added Finn as he heard the normal chuckles from the girls who knew they would be the ones putting up the fight.

"What everyone knows I'm not one for big social events or wearing a dress and acting lady like" responded Paige with a chuckle, knowing she would likely surprise a few people with her appearance that night. "I'm not sure what will be more torture, the dress or being lady like" added the raven haired teen, showing although she had helped plan the event, she wasn't a big fan of attending it. Instead she was almost dreading it, almost like she was expecting some sort of revenge to happen or something to go horribly wrong that would prove those in Brie and Daniel's group right. Aleister could only chuckle as he knew what she was like better than anyone, much like he also knew the one he called sister for all intense purposes was also the only one to know whom his date was for the evening and the one who got to force him into the tux and tie.

"Incoming" called AJ from the bottom of the bleachers before racing Cross up to the others, upon reaching them both girls pointed to the oncoming group of Sophomore popular girls and jocks. Some of them with anger written across their features while others seem unaware of where they were going or even why they had moved from their normal spot in the first place. Yet their anger didn't seemed to be directed at any one group this time rather than a person. Daniel was soon knocked over by the soccer ball that flew past the bleachers, the laughter from the likes of Hunter, Randy, Edge and Dave clear to hear as it was from other students walking around the fields at the time. The sophomore jock soon stood to his feet, dusting himself off before picking up the ball that he seen as purposely being kicked at him, although he wasn't actually sure if it was or if it was by an accident that it had knocked him off his feet and someone else was the target.

"Seriously Elias" spoke Baron, his self righteous attitude once again rearing its ugly head, yet he also couldn't help but notice how much the drifter seemed like he belonged with them, more so than any other group he had seen him with before. The teen known to many as the lone wolf didn't bother to insult the other group, yet did nod to the drifter as if to say he was aware what he had done and would keep the secret from the others who still planned to go through with the revenge plot they had concocted. He soon stepped back knowing there was nothing negative he could say to any member of the group or Elias being part of the seemingly family like group that had appeared over the weeks. Yet he knew one of them would, most likely to be one of the loud mouthed ones.

"Come on Elias. Why would you be with a bunch of losers when you could be with us and be glorious?" asked Bobby Roode, the laughter of the others around him, giving him confidence more so than if he was just stood there alone. Elias on the other hand just looked around the group, seeing his old more closer friends on the stands with him, seeing their happiness and longing for it as well. Knowing he couldn't get it with those who stood on the field at the bottom of the bleachers, he suddenly understood why Seth, Roman and Dean had left so suddenly much like he could understand why Miz and Maryse had done it, their happiness and all round change for the better was noticeable to anyone who looked their way.

"I don't want to be Glorious or whatever it is you lot offer if it means I have to compromise who I am as a person. If it means I have to be a bastard to others and act stuck up. I'd prefer kindness and being low on the peaking order any day" responded the teenage drifter showing he would rather show the kinder side to his personality rather than hide it and become someone one he wasn't to please other people. It wasn't long before another ball suddenly flew passed the group on the bleachers, this time hitting Charlotte and bouncing off Brie. The taller blond being knocked off her feet much as it caused both girls to gasp or scream out in shock over the sudden collision with the ball. Upon looking over the two girls were met with an almost shocked Hunter holding up his hands as if to plead his innocents, Randy on the other hand was almost on the grass in laughter almost as if suggesting he was the one who had kicked the ball at the pair of them, where as Edge had seemingly disappeared with Dave having his back towards the group as if he was saying he had no interesting in them.

"I got to admit Steph that was a good shot" spoke Beth as she looked over to the headmaster's daughter, the teen known as the Billion Dollar Princess seemingly proud of the strike she had managed to get on the two girls. "Definitely out did Randy's one on Daniel" added the blond beauty as she looked over to where Randy was, as well as revealing to Daniel who had kicked the ball that had hit him earlier on. Although neither of the three hit seemed to understand why they had been targeted upon entering the grassy fields. "They hit you to say you're not welcome here. And to show you how it feels when you lot do it to others" explained Beth as she looked over to the group of sophomore students, showing they were slowly losing the power they considered to be so precious.


End file.
